Silent pain
by murai-sakura
Summary: Okay, this is mostly a lot of Kai-torture. Rapings (in detail), beatings, much blood, more rapings, dramatic flashbacks and a lot of pain for our hero kai have fun (COMPLETE)
1. the fall

Okay, I hope this will be a nice ficcie. I love to torture Kai so I just had to write a torture-Kai fic right? So, what will happen? Just read ^^ let's see, how to start this...  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all realize good enough that I don't own a single character. I only own the story but hey, there's only one person who does own them right? So that makes me happy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A silent pain  
  
...................  
  
chapter 1: the fall.  
  
..............................  
  
The wind was moving the green trees from side to side and blew kai's gray hair in his crimson eyes. He glared at the hotel without blinking one single time. Some leafs were blown inside the room next to his because the window was wide-open. A starless sky layed on the scène below the moon, darkening everything that could bring a little light into the life of Kai hiwatari. Kai was holding a little tree and stood on a rock that was even higher then the hotel. The bladebreakers had chosen to spend the night here. It was peacefull, calm and there were no people to disturb them.  
  
Everone could act normal for once without some people taking pictures of them the entire time. Kai would never admit it but he kind of liked this place. No one would talk to him here and they would leave him alone, even if it was for a little while. He sighed a little and closed his eyes, allowing the wind to take him to the world of his deepest thoughts. No one would understand why he preffered being left alone. People had hurt him his entire life and kai learned that he couldn't trust anyone, the hard way. The bladebreakers seemed nice people, but so did his grandfather when he first met him.  
  
--- flashback---  
  
Some people had put Kai in a car and wanted to bring him somewhere else now that his parents were dead. They were crushed by the machine they were working with in the factory but Kai didn't mind at all. They had never been nice to him anyways, they ignored him and made him look for his own food. The only times they talked to Kai were the times that his father brought some friends to Kai's room...  
  
Kai shivered at the thought and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he felt the car slow down and he opened his eyes again. He lowered the window and put his head outside. The car drove around some trees and stopped in front of the door of a big mansion. In front of the door stood an old man with gray hair and little eyes. His mouth was smiling at Kai and Kai felt reliefed. He thought that his grandfather named Voltaire was different from his parents and when the car stopped, he jumped out and walked over to the old man immediatly. They walked inside and Voltaire layed a hand on kai's back, pushing him inside the cold house.  
  
That night, Kai screamed louder then he ever screamed before. His grandfather was different then his parents, that was true, he never ignored kai but he did the same things that his father and his friends used to do over and over again, making Kai's blood spill on the wooden floor and turning his white sheets red.  
  
--- end flashback---  
  
Kai shivered at the thought and felt how raindrups started to fall from the sky. No clouds were visible but it began to rain harder and harder, as if the sky cried for Kai because Kai was never able to cry. When he would cry, he would be punished again and harder then ever. He remebered how his grandfather taught him that he could never cry and had to be strong.  
  
---flashback---  
  
The young Kai layed on the floor, in the corner of the torture-room. Some other children were laying with him, as badly bruised as he was, bleeding out of every wound. They looked scared but didn't even spill one tear. Kai couldn't understand how they could hold their tears back and began to cry himself, trying to ease the pain with the sault water. As soon as his grandfather saw the tears, he dragged kai to his room and began to humiliate and torture him. He punched him into a wall, making him feel dizzy for a while, but not stopping the tears. He undressed kai completely and threw him on the bed. Then he took of his pants and layed himself on Kai who layed flat face on the sheets. The weight of his grandfather made him cry harder because his wounds couldn't take the pressure. Voltaire whiped away his taers roughly and yelled at him that he should never cry cause that would make him weak. As punishment, he entered Kai and started to trust forward and backward, tearing Kai's entrance. Kai cried and yelled harder and harder. He was used to it but it never hurt as much as it hurt now. His screams were heared in the hallway, scaring every other child, making them bow their heads with sadness.  
  
--- end flashback---  
  
Kai knew well enough that he should never cry, never again. The memories were clear enough to make him think that allways when he was feeling sad. And they came back every night in his nightmares.  
  
Kai couldn't trust anyone ever again, he just couldn't, and he never would. It would make him weak, allowing the others to strike whenever he wasn't paying attention anymore. Kai only tried to save himself and that caused him to back away from every friendship he could possibly have.  
  
The rain was falling harder and harder and behind Kai was forming a little stream. The water was starting to flow harder and harder, and suddenly, kai lost his grip on the rocks and the tree and fell from the rock.  
  
A lightningbolt flashed in the sky and made kai stand up again. He looked terrible. Some glass had made its way in Kai's arms and the smaller rocks had broken some ribs and had torn his cloaths. Some blood was colouring kai's hair red and a stick had gone completely trough kai's leg, making it stand up straight. Blood was streaming over Kai's entire body but he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't cry and he wouldn't scream for help, never again.  
  
Kai pushed himself up and looked at his leg. He gritted his teeth and pulled the stick out of his leg while closing his eyes. When he did that, he looked at his arms and saw the glass sticking in them. Some little corners were still sticking out and kai used them to pull the glass out. Only one had to stay in because kai only managed to push it in even further. He couldn't do anything against his broken ribs or the wound in his head so he decided to go back to the hotel and take a shower to wash off all the blood, wash the blood out of his hair and clean the many other wounds with water, making them invisible for his teammates.  
  
Kai undressed himself and threw the ripped cloaths in the garbage. He was thankfull that he brought other cloats, actually the same, but those weren't ripped to shreds. Kai stepped inside the shower and made the water stream over his body. It hurt like hell and the wounds started to ache badly. He tried to pull out te piece of glass one last time but failed again. Kai sighed and washed his hair while gritting his teeth. The blood kept coming an Kai realized he couldn't stay in the shower forever so he stepped out, dried himself, put some bandages around his wounds and put on different cloaths. When he did all this, he layed himself in his bed carefully and fell asleep, worried about the long trip he would have to make tomorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now...that was chapter 1. What do you think?  
  
Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, I promise 


	2. A long, endless road

Wow, I was surprised when I saw all of the reviews I got. I'm touched, I really am. I guess I should start with answering my reviewers their questions right? Let's see...  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: If you loved this chapter, you will love the others too, but if you feel sorry for Kai, I suggest that you shouldn't continue reading this fic...it'll involve a lot of Kai-torture ^^ and thanks for the compliment, you turn my face into 5 shades of red.  
  
Star twilight: thanks for the compliment and I know my english isn't perfect but it's not that you don't understand a word that I'm saying right? About the stick, it really is possible, I saw it once and it wasn't pretty and really painfull, but I'll try to write it more detailed the next time. And thank you so much for the many compliments, I'm truly touched.  
  
BlackX: Thanks a lot and I hope you will like the next chapters too ^^  
  
Kaiiko-chan: I updated, thanks for reading it ^^  
  
Wise Wolf: Indeed, a scary tought, excactly why I'm gonna torture Kai more and more and probably more detailed "grins evily"  
  
Dragonblade: I know, it's very sad and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kite: aaaw, thanks ^^ a favorite hmm? I hope you will like the other chapters too ^^  
  
KaiHiwatari-7: I know I'm not the best speller but I can't help it, I'm not ecactly english, I'm Dutch so can you please forgive me for that? I'll try to write my chapters longer, I promise I will. And I know it's wrong but like you said, it's in every story and some people just really like to read such things, but there won't be anymore rapings...I think. But at least I'm glad you think it's good.  
  
Bloody Mary: I won't kill Kai, how could I? I already killed him often enough. I read your story and it's great, it really is, and I reviewed ^^ anyways, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A long, endless road  
  
..................................  
  
The sun began to rise and soon, it was shining brightly in the blue sky. It didn't look like it rained at all last night but some of the water was still sparkling in the sunlight while resting on the grass and the leafs. Inside the hotel that was hidden in the forest, layed 5 boys in their own beds, snoring and mumbling. One of them opened his crimson eyes and tossed his sheets aside. He bowed his head a little, causing his gray hair to fall on his face. He put his feet on the ground and gritted his teeth when he put his entire weight on his legs. He tried to walk normal but it hurt like hell. But Kai wouldn't give up, he had to do everything to avoid his team from seeing what had happened with him. Kai felt the glass, slice his skin every time he moved. His ribs hurted like hell every time he breathed. Kai noticed his bed was full of blood and he quikly layed other sheets in it. He threw the blooded sheets in the loundry and checked where the blood came from.  
  
Kai noticed that the bandages around his leg had been coloured red and he forced himself to drag himself to the bathroom. He pulled of the bandages and gritted his teeth in pain. He had ripped open the wound again and saw how his blood fell on the floor. His leg stinged terribly but Kai kept a straight face. He quikly put on some new bandages and put on his pants again. He hoped they wouldn't notice, he hoped his team wouldn't care enough, he hoped, they would leave him alone. Kai quikly cleaned up the blood making it invisible for the bladebreakers. Kai sighed, not even a thousand words could tell what he was feeling now, what he was feeling every day. He wanted to trust his team, he really did, but he couldn't, he wasn't able to trust anyone anymore.  
  
Kai looked out of the window and noticed white, cold snow falling from the snow and he shivered. He could still remeber how it was in the winter, every single day agin, if there was enough snow to play the game...  
  
--- flashback---  
  
Out of a small house came a man, a man who wore an awefull, insane smile. In his arms, he held a boy. This boy was totally naked and he was bleeding badly. The man was laughing madly, he had purple hair and mean looking eyes. His name was Boris and he was working for Voltaire.  
  
Out of the sky, cold snow fell down. The white, crystalshaped snow was floating on the wind and landed softly on the already cold ground. Some owls were sitting in the trees, staring at Boris and the boy with big, eyes. No one noticed how a beatifull, red bird was sitting in one of the trees too, looking worried at the scène below him, not able to do a thing.  
  
Boris carried Kai deep into the forest while the boy was struggling madly to escape, but he was too weak. They had taken all of his strenght this night, and now, Kai couldn't move a lot anymore and he couldn't escape. The only thing he managed to do was making Boris laugh. Kai gave up and let Boris carry him to his favorite spot in the forest. It was in the middle of the forest, with many rocks and little trees that didn't carry a single leaf. The snow was allready very high and Boris smirked evilly. He grabbed a shovel that always layed there and started to dig a hole while Kai layed lifeless on the cold snow without even a little T-shirt.  
  
When Boris was ready, he grabbed Kai and threw him roughly into the hole. He threw the snow back on Kai and burried everything except his head. Kai was shivering madly but knew no one would help him here. This was his punishment for trying to help someone else, now, he would have to stay here for a half day. Then, they would get him back and use the whip on him, like they always did when he tried to help his friends. Kai had seen how they were killed enough but he wasn't able to do a thing about it and now, he realized this well enough.  
  
--- end flashback ---  
  
Kai shivered at the thought and quikly closed the curtains. He turned around quikly, causing his long, white scarf to fall over his shoulders. Suddenly, he heared a loud yawn out of the room next to his and a scream for pizza. Kai sighed and prepared to hide his emotions again. Tyson had woken up and he would notice anything the fastest of all.  
  
The door opened and Tyson came in with a big smile on his face. "good morning kai" yelled the cheerfull beyblader at him. Kai just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Tyson just laughed at this and sat himself at the dining table, with his back to Kai. Kai was happy with this and gritted his teeth for a second. His ribs were really hurting him a lot and the glass wasn't making things a lot easier. Tyson yawned again and scrathed his hair. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. But suddenly, kai heard a bang. Tyson had slipped and fell on his back, now yelling curses at the floor. Kai choke his head and looked at the door. Rei had woken up as well and was yawning even worse then Tyson. He noticed Tyson laying on the floor and laughed a little. "good morning Kai" said rai in a cheerfull voice, only getting the same response as Tyson. He sighed and sat himself at the table. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating it, not even noticing the fly that was sitting on it. Suddenly he choked and coughed loudly. Tyson stopped cursing and ran over to Rai. He watched in amazement how a fly flew out of Rai's throat and clapped his hands together. Rai was completely red but he was laughing happily. Tyson sat next to him, made a sandwich as well and checked if there was a fly on it. When he was totally confident there weren't any bugs in his cheese, he started to eat as well.  
  
Kai hissed a little and lifted his leg now that the others weren't looking. He didn't think it would hurt this much. The glass was stinging him as well and he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to breath in an hour. But no one seemed to notice and this made Kai happy. Kai coughed with his hand in front of his mouth and noticed he was couginh up blood. He quikly looked around and saw that no one had seen this, not even Max who had joined the others as well. Now, the only one who still had to wake up was Kenny. Kai, who was in great pain, didn't wanna go himself and decided to order the others around. "Tyson, go wake Kenny" said Kai in a low voice, trying to hide his pain.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai with angry eyes "do it yourself" he said with his mouth full of cheese. Kai sended a death glare at him. He couldn't tell he wasn't able to but he couldn't go himself either. When Tyson noticed Kai's death glare, he quikly stood up and ran upstairs. Kai sighed happily to himself, his glares were still very effective.  
  
When Kenny was there as well, kai sat himself at the table too, happy that his leg could rest a bit. Tyson, who sat next to kai, sniffled a little. Kai, you're smelling as if you used ten bettles of soap this morning. Kai didn't say a thing, he used this much soap to avoid anyone from smelling his blood. Tyson noticed kai wouldn't answer and he just started a conversation with Max.  
  
When everone finished eating, Kai ordered them to go pack their stuff. He said they would leave in a half an hour. When he stood up from his chair, he didn't expect his leg to hurt this much and he fell to his knees, breathing hard. Rai ran to Kai immediatly but kai stood up immediatly, pushing Rai's hands away. "it's nothing" said Kai in his normal, low voice "just a cramp" Rai didn't believe him but he knew he wouldn't have to ask anything more.  
  
When everyone was upstairs, Kai fell to his knees again. He breathed harder then ever and it was difficult to swallow. His arms were aching from the wounds and his leg felt as if they were cutting it with 100 knifes at the same time. As soon as he heard someone coming from the stairs again, he quikly stood up with his back to the stairs, so he would be able to grit his teeth. When he turned around, he saw all 4 boys stand in front of him, ready to go. Kai nodded and walked calmly out of the door, followed by the others. He looked at the road that layed ahead of him and sighed, this was gonna be the biggest torture of his life.  
  
.............................  
  
In the hotel, a woman who wanted to clean the room, noticed how a trace of blood was running from a corner in the room to the exit. Outside, she noticed how the snow was coloured red, as if a rose had lost it's leafs and turned to water.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oof, ready...how was that? I hope i didn't dissapoint anyone.  
  
Please review. 


	3. A voice in the darkness

Okay, chappie 3. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long but I wanna thank all my reviewers ^^  
  
Disclaimer: again? Don't you know already?  
  
Okay, your comments and questions will be answered ^^  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: thanks for the comments, thanks ^^ The maid didn't notice no... and Kai will get help...eventually but I don't really know when..maybe this chapter but he will just get wounded again, trust me. Thank you but it's far from perfect, trust me. And I followed your advice and I'm getting my chapters checked by an English person ^^ I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.  
  
Kaiiko-chan: well, here is the next update. Thanks a lot, you made me blush..oh, how I love all my reviewers ^^  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: you liked it? I'm glad you did. I was hoping someone would like that end. ^^ thanks  
  
Kairi: I'm sorry you hated it, i really am but can I ask you a few questions? Why did you hate it and if you hated it so much, why did you read both chapters then?  
  
Kaiswings: I'm glad you like it ^^ well, here is the next update, enjoy  
  
Scarlet Witch 41: well, maybe now you can read more, and more chapters will come, and faster then you think, trust me  
  
Bloody Mary: Okay, he does act like one, but he always does that, right? It's just...typical Kai ^^ and that's why I like him so much, he can be soooo dramatic. ^^ lol  
  
Star Twillight: Better you say? =^^= thanks a lot. I know...my spelling ;_; it's terrible. Thank God I found someone who wants to correct my mistakes. I'm glad you liked the details, I do my best ^^  
  
Okay, that was it, thank you again my dearest reviewers ^^ you're the ones who send me my mails. Lol  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: A voice in the darkness  
  
........................................................  
  
The burning feeling in kai's chest wouldn't go away. But it wasn't one of the worst things Kai was feeling at the time. His leg was burning too and his arms were aching terribly. Kai wouldn't admit it, but he knew the wounds were starting to infect. He knew this because he felt a fever coming up slowly but sure. Kai was sweating but no one noticed because Kai was walking behind the group, like he always used to do, and like he always would do. He was used to it, he started to do it a long time ago...  
  
--flashback— The small boys were walking in a big group with only one supervisor called Boris. He was walking at the head of the group and was careless about all the rest that happened behind him. This was new for Kai and he noticed the terrible things that happened on a "field trip" like this. Kids who were to weak were all left behind and those who were wounded were to slow to follow the others. Kai knew he was strong from the beginning and he wanted to do something for the children. From that moment on, he walked at the end of the group. Every time a kid fell down on the cold, brown ground, Kai lifted it up and wiped the mud off of their clothes. Sometimes, he lifted a kid in his neck or on his back, he even had to carry one in his arms once because the kid was too exhausted to move one more step. This rescuing caused Kai to receive a few blows in the face. Boris did this kind of things to get rid of the weaker. Only the strong could survive... but Kai never believed this so every day again, he walked at the tail of the group to save many children from a certain death.  
  
---end flashback---  
  
And now, no one thought it was strange that their leader was behind them. They were used to it too and they didn't pay attention to him because they knew Kai wouldn't talk to them anyways.  
  
Sand was slipping trough kai's shoes and soon, he was walking on sand, even in the forests. His socks were filled with sand and his shoes with little rocks. This didn't ease the long journey that Kai had to make and in occasions, he stopped to take a break. Because no one noticed, Kai was walking further and further behind his team, hurt and confused, confused because his team forgot about him. Kai sighed and walked further. His leg was burning even harder then when they had left and Kai was shivering even though it was warm. The fever had made Kai even weaker then he already was but being Kai, he wouldn't give up.  
  
The bladebreakers were walking to Russia because they had misses their train. The road was long but as long as Tyson kept on singing, it seemed like they could hang on for a few more miles.  
  
Suddenly, the bladebreakers stopped to take a break and they noticed Kai was far behind. They laughed and thought he was being anti-social again. They never noticed Kai was limping and they didn't see he was as red as the sun was that evening. When Kai finally arrived, he searched a private spot for himself to take a look at his leg. While he heard the bladebreakers laugh, he put different bandages around his leg with much difficult. His leg didn't look healthy at all. It started to look a little green and brown and Kai became pale just by looking at it. His leg was infected for sure but he couldn't tell his team. He was afraid they would take advantage of his weakness, he just couldn't let that happen to him, not again...  
  
---flashback---  
  
Kai had been looking after a small boy for a long time now. The boy wasn't strong and without Kai, he would've been dead by now. Kai often went to play with the boy, it was a hard task but what he got in return was of much more value to him. He got friendship.  
  
Boris wanted to get rid of the boy but he knew that Kai wouldn't allow that so all he could do was making it hard for the boy. Kai was his most important blader and he shouldn't go to far with him.  
  
Kai was playing in the grass again when suddenly, he fell in an odd way and his leg was totally turned to the wrong way. After a long day, Kai had managed to drag himself back to the abbey and he immediately went to Boris to ask for medical assistance.  
  
When Boris noticed Kai was hurt he just smiled and called the boy with him. Kai had no idea what his plan was and he just told the boy it would all be okay when suddenly, Boris punched the boy right in the face. Kai was stunned and he wanted to do something but his leg wouldn't allow him this. He saw how Boris threw himself on the boy and strangled him to death with his leather belt. Kai saw how the boy's eyes became red and how blood came out of his mouth. Eventually, the boy stopped his choking sounds and he fell on the floor, with his eyes as white as snow, only disturbed with red bloodlines that came from the corner of his eyes and ran down his face.  
  
All that Kai could do was scream while no one could hear him and cry while no one would comfort him, only punish him and make him forget...  
  
---end flashback---  
  
Kai choke his head. Not ever again, no one would take advantage of his pain ever again, he wouldn't make that same mistake again.  
  
The sun had almost disappeared to the end of the horizon and Kai came out of the bushes. He had put on new bandages and he felt better. He emptied his shoes and socks and felt a relief but the glass in his arm was still aching badly and brought tears in kai's crimson eyes that could be so motionless.  
  
Tyson was stretching and Rai was yawning while Max layed his head on a rock tiredly watching how Kenny hugged Dizzy tightly, trying to use it as support to keep him from falling asleep. Kai believed they would wanna go to sleep soon now and he walked over to the group. Rai smiled at him and yawned again.  
  
Tyson, who couldn't keep himself awake very long now noticed there was a cave hidden somewhere behind some trees and immediately ran in. It was a dark cave but kai didn't mind that at all. He had always liked the dark, it could hide the most awful things, the most awful people. But Kai couldn't even trust the dark, it had let him down once as well. He saw people that weren't there and he didn't see the people who actually did were there.  
  
Max brought some wood inside and Rai made a small fire. Everyone settled themselves next to it except for Kai. He was feeling very cold and sick and wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible. While he was searching for a spot to go to sleep, he felt another burning pain in his chest, but now, it was stinging terribly as well and Kai felt how it became harder to breath.  
  
While Kai leaned against the wall with one hand, he held his chest in pain with the other one and started to gasp for air. Every gasp echoed trough the cave and everyone turned their heads in the direction of Kai.  
  
Kai fell to his knees because his legs couldn't carry him anymore and he felt how his breath was cut off. While his troat was stuck and no air could get trough anymore, he fell flat face on the floor with his eyes wide-open and his mouth moving desperate to get a small amount of air, without success. Rai was the first one to reach Kai and he carefully layed his hand on his back. Kai froze when he felt this and he tried to look up but he couldn't move. Slowly, his view was weakening and soon, he saw nothing more then shadows and eventually, he was wallowed by the comforting darkness itself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey people, this isn't the end okay? It's far from over, yeah, this would be a bad ending right? No, it's not the end so... just review and prepare for the next chappie, that is, if you like this story ^^  
  
Please review, I would be very happy with reviews, I'm always happy with reviews!!! ^^  
  
. . . sorry . . . had to do that ^^" 


	4. Waking with surprise

Oh My God ! I posted chapter 3 yesterday so when I got home and I saw I already had gotten 9 reviews...I immediately fell of my chair. Really, you had to see the look on my face. I'm sooooo thankful to all my reviewers so I'll say something to them personally.  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: Okay, I'll try but you have to know what a chaos it was yesterday. First, she corrected it but then I had problems with updating it...it was a hysterical evening but all of our trouble really did pay off as you probably noticed ^^ Thanks for the compliment, I did my best to torture Kai "grins"  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: Yay!!! It did pay off ^^ thank you sooooo much and the result...you see it, 9 reviews "snif" I'm so happy.  
  
Kite: thanks, I put a lot of work in this, and I'm glad you really liked it...chapter 4 could be a little more boring but I'll try to make it interesting...  
  
Kaiswings: wow, those are a lot of plz's ^^ lol. Well, here is the update, I hope you will enjoy.  
  
Star Twillight: aaaaw, you flatter me to much ^^ it's not like I saved the world or something lol. But hey, thanks for the compliment and I'll try to detail it even more but I don't always pay attention to the detailing. It's that I have a lot of ideas and I wanna put them on paper as fast as possible, you know what I mean? Well, I try to make it as gory as possible, that's what this fic is about really ^^ lol, I hope you enjoy the rest but it's really far from over.  
  
Kaiiko-chan: Well, to be honest, I ended here on purpose "evil laugh" that's because I'm EVIL!!! But hey, now you can read how it goes further huh? Keep on reading cuz you are a great reviewer ^^ (you all are)  
  
Bloody mary: I already know what I'm going to do and Kai has no choice at all.  
  
Kai: --"  
  
Don't worry, it'll get better, he will have to trust them someday right?  
  
Nights Child: I'm keeping it going all right. I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter after your great review^^ but I think you will like it...  
  
BlackX: Well, here is the update^^ to be honest, I thought it would get more interesting if they walked, I mean...on the train he wouldn't be in that much pain you know what I mean? Lol. But hey, they are almost there, don't worry, but the story doesn't end then...  
  
Well, my dear reviewers, you all should know how happy you are making me today ^^ you are my support and in some way, I can even call you friends, I hope you will keep reviewing cause at times, it makes me think away from that stupid math and French lol^^  
  
Now, on with the story you've all been waiting for.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: Waking in surprisement  
  
................................................................  
  
Kai felt that the darkness didn't wanna let him go, no matter how hard he would struggle. But after some time, he welcomed the darkness, it would take away the flaming pain and it would give him a feeling of safety. Soon, he didn't even care about breathing anymore, all he wanted to do was lay there with his eyes closed and zone out everything that happened around him, he wanted to rest, to sleep forever, he wanted to take away his pain and stop living in disaster and terror, he just wanted to end everything here.  
  
Suddenly, Kai felt how he was pulled back out of the darkness with one cold splash in his face. Kai slowly opened his burning eyes that were only searching for rest to see who was responsible of getting him out of his sleep. Immediately, the pain returned and his chest started to burn again. Kai felt as if there were ashes in his throat that kept him from breathing. If Kai would inhale air now, it would hurt him even more. Kai tried to stand up but he was far too weak to even move his fingers properly. He looked up to the boy that stood next to him with an empty glass in his hands. His raven, black hair was swaying softly in a cold breeze and he had an angry expression on his face. His eyes were shooting daggers at Kai but Kai just looked back into his eyes without moving one inch. He couldn't understand why Rai was so mad at him, he wanted to ask but his pride kept him from doing anything.  
  
Kai felt how someone pushed him up in a sitting position and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw some blond hair and big, teary eyes. Max laid kai against a rock and sat himself in front of him. He wasn't angry, he only looked...sad. The blood hair fell in Max face while he stared at the ground. A few tears hit the soft bottom and quickly crawled into the sand.  
  
At the other end from the cave stood Tyson. His arms were next to his body and his hands were relaxed. He didn't move one bit, besides the trembling of his legs. His eyes were big and surprised and he didn't even blink one time. He looked hurt for some reason as if someone broke his heart just recently.  
  
Kai blinked a little, not knowing what was wrong while he was holding his chest in pain. the burning feeling wouldn't go away and it hurt a lot when he breathed but nothing was more painful as the silence in the cave. That silence was piercing kai's ears and he closed his eyes with a sigh, wanting to escape in the darkness again, still not understanding one bit of what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, someone laid a hand on his chest which made Kai flinch in pain. Max was looking at the damage and was shocked when he saw Kai flinch for just one, soft touch. Kai knew they had found out and he sighed again while he tried to look Max in his eyes to see what he was feeling now, but Kai was only looking from kai's chest to the ground and eventually at Rai who was still very angry.  
  
Kai saw his scarf was full of blood, his blood and he felt how his arms were burning. The silence would never end and Kai had enough of it. He pushed himself up against the wall, causing him to breath heavily. He pierced his look trough every bladebreaker's soul to find out what was going on but no one would even speak. Suddenly, he heard someone enter the cave and he jerked his head the other way, causing another pain to enter his chest that made him fall on his knees again.  
  
Kenny, who had just entered the cave with some leafs and berries, rushed over to Kai with surprisement and threw the stuff at Rai who caught it easily, never changing the look on his face. "Kai, you're awake" said Kenny in a happy voice and kai was glad someone finally broke the silence. Kai wanted to say something but he couldn't, it was already hard enough to just breath so he just gave up on talking. Kenny, who understood everything took the leafs from Rai and gave one to Kai. "This is something that will clear your throat" said kenny carefully. Kai, who wanted to try everything to take the pain away, took the leaf and put it in his mouth. It tasted terrible but Kai kept on chewing.  
  
Kenny sat himself next to Max and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Max just smiled and watched how kai ate the leaf with no expression on his face. Kai refused to sit down and he crawled up against the wall again. His leg was trembling like mad and his hands were sweating. The fever still hadn't gone away and his leg was hurting even worse than it normally did. It almost felt as if someone was pulling little sharp wires trough his leg over and over again, 1000 at the time, 10 times a second. Rai sighed and finally moved in a different pose. He walked over to kai and pushed him down. Kai, who couldn't resist much was forced to sit down when rai pushed even harder which made his leg really unstable. With a little yelp, he dropped himself to the ground and Rai sat next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing up.  
  
Tyson finally moved when he heard Kai yelp and he walked over to the group as well. While he sat himself down, he noticed that kai's leg looked different from the other one, it looked really suspicious like that, and it was trembling like mad. Tyson looked at rai who understood him immediately. Without even preparing Kai, he lifted up Kai's pants a little to see the red bandage around his leg. Kai, who felt how Rai bumped with his hand onto the wound by accident felt how tears were forming into his crimson eyes.  
  
Everyone was shocked at the sight of the red bandages and they all looked at Kai, who was gritting his teeth in pain now. Rai removed the bandages to put on new ones and to avoid Kai from suffering to much pain, he started a conversation. "Why didn't you tell us anything kai" said Rai with a trembling voice. Kai wouldn't answer, his mouth felt to dry and his tongue wouldn't allow him to either. "We were really worried about you" said a teary-eyed Max while he was looking how Rai gently took away the bandages. "Don't you trust us, even now?" said Tyson with a pale face. "You shouldn't be such an emotionless bastard" yelled kenny suddenly "We have feelings to you know!" Kai was surprised at his outburst. "Imagine what we felt when we saw how you hit the ground" added Rai while he pulled away the last bandages harder then he wanted to. Kai screamed when he felt how his flesh was torn apart once more. The wound just wouldn't close without the bandages growing in it. Tears were streaming down kai's face. It hurt so much, he just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Everyone was blaming him, hurting him, it was too much for Kai to bear. He buried his face into his hands while his warm tears were streaming down his face. Everyone was shocked at the outburst and Max walked over to kai to comfort him. Kenny had lost all the color in his face when he saw kai's wound and he quickly looked away while Kai wouldn't stop crying.  
  
Tyson just looked at Kai in surprise. He had never thought that his leader could cry like that, that he would even care if someone yelled at him. Rai was just looking at Kai's leg in shock. He had never imagined it to be this bad. He saw how the wound started at the top of his leg and ended on the other side. He never meant to hurt him that much and wanted to apologize but he couldn't speak any words right now.  
  
Quickly, Rai got some water out of his bag and cleaned the wound. Kai had done this before but not good enough. When the wound was totally clean, Rai put on something that couldn't grow into the wound, a special thing that he got from his old village and then, he put around the bandages. Kai felt better but he couldn't stop crying, everything had to get out now and he wanted someone to comfort him, someone dear to him. But he couldn't trust anyone and he was too ashamed to talk to anyone.  
  
When kai felt the touch of Max's comforting hands he flinched. He believed that someone would punish him for crying and he was scared of that, more then anything else. Max was shocked at Kai's reaction and first did nothing, but eventually, he laid his arm on Kai's back and rubbed it a little to make him feel better. Kai was surprised at first but smiled a little while after that without anyone noticing it because his face was still buried in his hands.  
  
When Kai was finally finished crying, his eyes were as red as fire and wet with the salt water. Rai was done with the bandages and went outside to wash his hands. Some blood was on the ground and Kai watched how the red liquid was trembling when someone moved. He didn't say one word. Kai felt that the fever was starting to go away and was relieved that the pain had eased a little. Tomorrow, they would leave, and they would finally arrive in Russia, it wasn't dark anymore and Kai would finally be able to go to a doctor. Everyone had said goodnight to everyone and Kai, who was still feeling a bit uneasy with the new feelings, was the first one to fall asleep while the rest was looking at him with worried eyes...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up early. Rai took the hard job to wake up Tyson and when finally his tricks worked everyone got ready to leave. Rai and Tyson were supporting Kai and at first, everyone was feeling a bit uneasy but eventually they would even laugh at each other.  
  
The road wasn't as difficult as it used to be anymore. Kai almost felt as if he was walking on feathers even though the stinging pain wouldn't leave and even though he did start to trust his team a little, he still didn't tell them about his arms and about the big piece of glass that still wasn't removed.  
  
Breathing was still hard but the leafs that Kenny had given to Kai actually worked. But Kai's ribs were still not very comforting to him and he felt that he was weakening fast.  
  
But eventually, they reached a large city. There were nice people everywhere and the buildings looked very comfy. Suddenly, kai's eye caught the eye of another boy.  
  
The other boy stared at Kai for a moment and suddenly he screamed: "Kai" not able to say anything else.  
  
---flashback---  
  
Kai was sitting in his room, crying. He was bruised all over his body and his hands were trembling. Blood was dripping from his cheek but he wasn't crying, he was only trembling from rage. Boris had to stop this, he had to stop torture the children like this just like Voltaire.  
  
Suddenly, someone else was thrown into the room. The shivering body quickly stood up and pulled up his finger to the guards. He spit one last time at them before they closed the door with a key.  
  
Kai was slightly interested in this boy but was too afraid from anyone right now to even move. He saw how the boy explored the room and suddenly, their eyes met. Kai flinched and held in his breath while the boy walked up to him. He sat next to him on the bed and looked at his wounds. This boy looked a little bit older then Kai and a lot more resistant. Without saying one word, he laid his arm around kai's shoulders and comforted him with soft words and smooth touches.  
  
---end flashback---  
  
"Tala" whispered Kai, "you're here."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay Tala-fans, here comes your favorite ^^ but it'll be more about Kai off course. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie, end that it wasn't to boring. I enjoyed writing it a lot ^^  
  
Please review and I will be a very happy person ^^ 


	5. Abandoned

Sorry for the late update people but I have two reasons...  
  
1: I didn't have much time this weekend, I had to do all kinds of stuff and there was absolutely no time.  
  
2: I would've started already but when I saw your reviews...I'm sorry people but it just didn't give me what I needed to write the next chappie...you all made me so sad, I just turned of the computer, oh well, next chapter is up now I guess.  
  
Before I answer everyone's questions I'm begging you all on my bare knees, please, I know my spelling is horrible but stop rubbing it in. I'm doing the best I can and I'm trying to make it more comfortable for you all to read but I'm not perfect you know? I'm trying; I really am so stop saying my spelling is horrible, I already know that and you're just getting me depressed. It's not getting any better if you keep saying it, it's really not.  
  
Okay, enough with the drama stuff, the story will be filled with it so....reviews ^^  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: Okay, I'm not saying anything about my spelling anymore. I don't know about the name but I'll try to write Ray instead of Rai this time. Thanks for the compliment and I hope that you will like this chapter as much as the rest.  
  
Hiwatari-girl: Yeah, I put Tala in there, but he won't be in very much but there will happen something dramatic to him but I'm not gonna tell you, it's not even in this chappie.  
  
Kaiiko-chan: not boring? Good...yeah, he accepted it...for now...okay, shutting up, just read and you'll find out for yourselves.  
  
Nights Child: You liked it? I'm glad. I'll write the chappie right now after the reviews, don't worry.  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: yeah, thanks for the compliments but don't expect Tala to be in it much because that would disappoint you. But Kai will be in it much ^^  
  
Bloody Mary: Well, there are a lot of fics where they like each other, besides, they did grow up together I mean, they both grew up in the abbey, and they should've seen each other then right?  
  
Crystal: yeah, sorry I'm so late; the reasons stand at the top of the page. They aren't lovers here but hey...they are friends, I hope you didn't forget this story and continue reading.  
  
Trunks: thanks, thanks, personally, I like Kai more but yeah, I thought that Tala would get more people to read my story...but he didn't...too bad.  
  
Okay, those were the reviews. For all those who still love this fic, I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5: Abandoned  
  
..........................................  
  
Tala and Kai looked each other in the eyes without blinking one second. After a few minutes, Tyson began to get impatient and walked over to Tala. "Hello ^^" Tala just kept looking at Kai with surprisement, disbelief and a little bit relief. "Are you a friend of Kai?" tried Tyson again but he didn't get any response at all. When Kai noticed that Tyson was hopping around Tala and that he tried to get his attention, he walked over to him and made him trip, by accident but Tyson still landed flat face on the ground. "This is Tala" said Kai slowly. He only said that, and nothing more, even though his heart didn't stop speaking, his mouth had stopped moving because his team wasn't allowed to know everything and for some reason, Tala realized this. Tyson crawled up again with teary-eyes. "Why did you do that Kai?" asked Tyson with a trembling voice. Kai just sighed and turned his back to Tyson with a little satisfied grin that no one could see. "Still the same huh?" said Tala suddenly. Kai turned around again and saw that his team was getting interested. "Too bad you became this way." Tala sighed and Kai started to glare at him but Tala kept going. "You used to be a very nice boy" said the red-haired friend of Kai as if he was toying with him. Suddenly, Tala became serious again and with a soft voice he spoke again "I thought you were dead, I thought they killed you." Said Tala and everyone looked at Kai with surprisement. "That's enough" said Kai. He knew well enough what had happened, but he didn't want his team to know that.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
Kai had really done it this time. He had lost 5 matches in a row, proving that he wasn't perfect, but it was only because he didn't felt like blading anymore. He had saved several children from the whip today, proving just how weak he was; showing his emotions like that and helping the weaker. Only the strong could survive, that was what his grandfather always said. A scream was echoing trough the hallway followed by one of many loud crashes that sounded like a sassing snake, starting loud and ending soundless, always short and fast. The sound of the whip was always followed by a scream of pain and an evil laughter, coming from the same room. Someone that was silent enough to look trough the keyhole without anyone noticing would only be able to see a red glow and quick flashes of something cutting trough flesh.  
  
The children were listening to the screams of pain in their own little beds, covered by their thin sheets. Some of them were crying and some of them were staring at the door, shocked and not able to move but only one boy was brave enough to come out of his room.  
  
The red-haired kid was sneaking to the torture-room on his toes. He knew were all the cameras were and he was able to avoid them. When he finally reached the big, thick door, he looked trough the keyhole and saw nothing but a red glow and flesh that seemed to be ripped apart. Some blue hair was covering a small part of the wounds but the little boy wasn't moving. "He's dead, too bad, he was a good boy to torture" said a certain purple-haired man and he laughed hard.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Tala was presses against the wall. He yelped and betrayed his position. Boris looked behind the door and smirked. "Next victim" he said with a cold voice. Tala could see Kai, carried by a guard with the order to lay him somewhere outside, in the cold snow. He was dead and he would never be able to return. One tear slid down Tale's face as he was pulled inside and soon, new screams were heard in the silent hallway, while dead voices were singing their famous hymen.  
  
The guard carried kai far out of town. He wasn't happy with the job and he felt sorry for the boy, for all children but there was nothing he could do. He laid Kai under a tree to cover him from the rain. He knew for sure that he saw him breathing and he wasn't gonna let him die but he had to return soon so he tossed a blanket over Kai and left again with pain in his heart.  
  
As soon as Kai felt the warmth of the blanket, he opened his eyes. The pain was hard to bare and he felt as if he had been chewed on by a cow as if he was a simple flower. He felt how every bone in his body hurt but he knew he had to survive this. Kai crawled on his feet and used the blanket for cover while he run into the forest while snow started to fall out of the white sky.  
  
--- End flashback ---  
  
Tala looked at the back of Kai and he knew that tears were forming in his eyes so he just changed the subject. "So, you are the blade breakers" said Tala. "Yeah" said Ray. "I'm ray" Tala nodded friendly and turned to Max "you must be Max" said Tala with a cute smile. Max nodded too. "And I am..." started Tyson "so darn hungry!!!" Everyone started to laugh and Tyson's brilliant speech was followed by a loud growl. "Come on, let's go to the hotel and eat" said Tyson seriously.  
  
Right at that moment, Kai couldn't stand up anymore and he fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily again. Tala was shocked and the others were worried again. "He can't possibly go to the hotel like that, it's too far" said Ray. Kai felt how his energy was drained away and he closed his eyes, trying to welcome the darkness but not able to do so.  
  
"Wait, I know" said Max "there's an abbey a few streets further." Tala choke his head "I live there and..." Tyson interrupted him. "Why don't you bring him over there and ask those people to help him, they should be able to do so." With this, he grabbed his two other team-mates and followed Kenny, his guide to the hotel, knowing for sure that Kai would heal, trusting Tala with all his heart.  
  
Tala sighed and looked over at Kai. He knew that he had no choice and when he saw how Kai's arms were trembling. It was the only way to help him, his only chance. Tala felt how tears were starting to fill his eyes. Kai had managed to escape and Tala felt like a betrayer if he would bring him back but he had to do this, he just had to.  
  
Tala grabbed kais arm and laid him over his shoulder. He lifted Kai up and walked carefully to the abbey with him. Kai opened his eyes again, breathing heavily and noticed how the abbey was coming closer and closer. Nothing had changed ever since he left. The rooftops were still as cold as ever and as high as the sky, a perfect room to do suicide. He sTill remembered how May children had jumped of those towers and slippery rooftops. The abbey was still very large and easy to get lost; it was terrible to get out of there. The walls still wore that awful dark colour and the guards were still as lifeless as ever.  
  
Tala was sad but still managed to bring Kai into the abbey. Boris and Voltaire were looking in surprisement when they saw how Tala was struggling to bring a wounded Kai over to them. They were shocked that Kai was still alive but he was still wounded. Boris licked his lips and Tala knew what he was planning to do. "The blade breakers are picking him up in a few days, he's here to let his wounds heal" said Tala with a determined voice. Boris thought about it for a minute and whispered something to Voltaire who smiled evilly and nodded in return. Finally they just laughed and Boris laid a hand on his shoulder "don't worry, his wounds will heal" he said and he took Kai under his arms and lifted him up with ease. Voltaire smirked and watched how Boris carried him up to the warmest room in the entire abbey, Voltaire's room. Tala sighed and walked away with anger in his eyes. All he could do now was hope.  
  
Some wounded children were walking over to Tala, who comforted them and tried to explain them what was happening, but he knew they wouldn't understand them; they were all still so young.  
  
Boris smirked and pulled Kai up to the stairs roughly. Then he chained him to the bed of Voltaire and imagined what was wrong with him. He immediately saw the wound on kais leg and hissed a little. "This gotta hurt" said Boris with a grin. He also saw the glass that was still stuck in his arm and grabbed a knife. He cut the knife slowly trough Kai's flesh and took out the glass with a very slow movement. Kai gasped and gritted his teeth, not willing to show his pain. When Boris was finished, he bandaged Kai's arm. "Now we have to let this heal" Kai was surprised but he knew it was far from over. Somehow, Boris would manage to torture him even more. Boris put alcohol on kais leg and grinned when he saw how kaki's face lost its entire colour. He disinfected Kai's leg totally and put on some new bandages. "this will heal too, quick enough" Boris inspected Kai but didn't find anything else besides a few scratches, even though kai was still breathing heavily so he just decided to call the doctor.  
  
When the doctor left again Boris smirked "broken ribs eh, should've been a big burden to you" Kai laid there against the bed with a bandage around his chest. The doctor said he would be healed in a couple of days but that he had to be very calm. Kai doubted that it would be possible to get some rest here but he could only hope the best.  
  
...............................................  
  
A few hours, when Voltaire walked in again and he noticed Kai was bandaged and obviously feeling better, he started to whisper some things to Boris who ran off immediately with a crazy grin on his face. Voltaire just looked Kai right in the ice and made him more nervous then he ever was but he still wouldn't give in and never looked away.  
  
A few minutes later, Boris walked in again with a whip, a knife, fresh blankets, handcuffs and more bandages. Kai's face became even paler if it was even possible and Voltaire just started grinning again. He loved to torture his grandson, he could scream so lovely.  
  
Boris used the handcuffs to tie Kai to the ceiling. He could still stand on the bed but not enough. Kai wanted to cry but he knew that he would risk everything if he would do that. Kai saw how Boris ripped of all of his clothes smoothly while smiling at him with eyes full of pleasure and how he bowed deeply for Voltaire, showing him that his boy was ready. Voltaire smirked and took the whip that Boris had laid on the bed.  
  
Soon, you could hear screaming trough the hallway. It almost sounded like the screaming voice from years ago, only...this one sounded older but still like a child. Tala sat back on his bed but didn't move one muscle...the last torture had been too hard. He would never do that again, not for anyone, he knew they wouldn't kill him. Soon, the echoing screams were silencing and nothing could be heard for a short while.  
  
Kai was bleeding terribly from his back. The whip had teared his flesh apart once again and Kai was whimpering every time Voltaire dared to touch the wounds. Soon, Voltaire put some alcohol on Kai's wounds to disinfect them, he couldn't afford that the blade breakers would notice what is going on here.  
  
As soon as Kai's wounds were disinfected, Voltaire slowly pulled his own pants down and climbed on the bed. He stood behind Kai and embraced him roughly. He almost suffocated him but realized that wouldn't be a very clever idea and he released Kai again, feeling how his ribs took their original place again. Voltaire smirked and entered Kai quickly and roughly, tearing his entrance apart.  
  
While Voltaire entered Kai and trusted in him over and over again, blood was streaming down Kai's trembling legs, colouring the bandage around Kai's leg red again. The blood kept coming as Voltaire never stop until he felt himself explode inside Kai. Kai thought it would be over now and Voltaire pulled himself out of Kai with a satisfied smirk on his face. Kai sighed happily and he waited until Voltaire would release him from the ceiling but all his hope sailed away again when he saw Boris entering with a crazy look on his red face. Voltaire walked out of the room to take a shower and made a last eye contact with Boris, knowing that he wouldn't be too easy on his grandson.  
  
Boris looked like he couldn't wait much longer and he jumped out of his own pants as fast as possible while Kai almost started to cry again. Boris jumped behind Kai and entered him even quicker than Voltaire. He opened the wound even further and Kai started to scream in pain again. Boris grinned and while he moved into Kai further and further, he laid his hands in front of Kai and grabbed his private parts roughly. Boris started to moan and pulled Kai's private parts up and down, giving Kai the shivers. Tears were streaming down his face, he couldn't do one thing and all he could think of was how his friends had betrayed him, just like his last friends.  
  
Boris rubbed his hands between kais legs harder and harder, making them go around in circles faster with each trust he made inside Kai. Kai felt with sickness how his own private part straightened up and became hard. Boris smiled at this and watched with amusement how Kai's seed spilled on the sheets while he felt himself explode into Kai. Most of the white liquid slid down kais legs and made him shiver even harder. Finally, Boris came out of Kai and released his hands. Kai was relieved at first until he saw how Boris used a rope to tie him on the bed. Then, Boris sat himself in front of Kai. "Suck" said Boris in a calm voice. "Don't bite or I'll shoot a hole in your head" Kai started to cry again but did as he was told. Boris put his own hard, stiffened part in Kai's mouth and made him suck it while he started moaning. It didn't take too long before Boris released his seed in kais mouth. With a grin, he saw how Kai wanted to spit it out. "Swallow" said Boris with a smirk on his face. "Now!" Kai closed his eyes and swallowed Boris's seed. It left a gory taste in his mouth. Suddenly, kai felt that he was going to puke and Boris noticed it quickly enough too. He jumped out of the bed and saw how kai puked. "Aaaw, too bad" said Boris sadistic while he refreschened the sheets. "Now you'll have to do it all over again." Kai just nodded while he watched how his own blood dripped onto the cold floor.  
  
............................................  
  
A few hours later, when Boris finally decided kai had suffered enough, he let him sleep in the deepest dungeon. "And tomorrow, we are gonna have some more fun, right Kai?" said Boris while he made a gesture at Kai. And without even waiting for answer, he walked away.  
  
Kai didn't even take a shower and he was feeling very dirty. After a while of sobbing, he finally fell asleep, bading in a pole of his own blood and the white seed of the two older men.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm sorry for all the people who don't like Kai-raping. I said I would try to avoid raping but...yeah, sorry –  
  
Anyways, please review and if you liked the raping, tell me and I'll put more in the next chappie for sure.  
  
So please review ^^ the more, the better 


	6. Endless nights

I'm sooooo sorry that I'm updating this late but I had my reasons. It was a stupid reason but I didn't really have a choice. Let me explain: My brother (who is 13 years) threw a knife at me and that's why I locked the door. My parents came home and they punished me for locking the door even though there was proof that my bro threw the knife because it was broken in half! 'sigh' then, the exms came and I could't go on the computer anyways so yeah. Well, now I'm finally updating but I have to nswer the reviewers first right? This is gonna take a while though...  
  
Xi Na1: Aaaaaaaw, so sweet ^^ thank you. I will ask help if I need some, thanks eh, you're great ^^  
  
Pavchka: Ok, I get it, I won't write anymore raping-scènes unless someone asks me to. Well, thanks for defending me, you're the best...'sigh' I love my reviewers...^^  
  
Kaiiko-chan: I know, poor Kai...but i'm gonna stop the raping-scènes and just torture him, there are lots of other ways...Mwuhahahahahaha "cough".  
  
Bloody Mary: Okay, okay, it was gross, i understand completely! No more rapings unless someone asks me too, don't worry.  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: it wasn't that soon after all now was it? Oh well, you can read why in the beginning of this story. Anyways, you might say it's the best but most people just say it's gross but anyways, I'm really glad at least someone liked it ^^  
  
Dragonblade: too bad that i didn't update this chapter as fast as the others right? You thought it was good? Thank you! Someone else who says it's good, I'm so gratefull.  
  
Nights Child: You made me start this day with a big smile. I'm so glad that I have the support of all my reviewers, you are the best, I love you all =^^= don't think i'm psycho okay? Well, here's the update  
  
Keiko: Really, great? Thanks you, well, I never stop writing anyways so yay ^^  
  
Ali1000: Okay, no more rapings. Lolz, but more torture will happen. Thanks you two, you're the best. I'm not that brilliant, just look at my rapport- card and you'll take that words back very quik. Lolz ^^ Over and out.  
  
Charter mage Z: Hey, thanks for the review and for your japanese. Well, it could be handy in...some freaky ways, right? I think...yeah. "cough" I think it's weird...you reviewed chappie two? What's wrong with the other 3? Lolz...anyways, i'll try to spell Rai right but everyone seems to spell it differently...  
  
MasterFranny: * hears you cheering * thank you, thank you very much. ^^ lolz. You don't care? Really? I'm glad to hear that, thanks Franny ^^  
  
Devil-tiger: Wahahahaha, very interesting, thanks for clearing that up to me, I think i'll never, ever forget that ^^ Anyways, thanks for the compliment, it means a lot to me, really, I hope you enjoy this chappie ^^  
  
Lise-lott: Aaaaaaw,; you are so nice ^^ Can I ask you something? Is lise- lott your real name and if it is, are you dutch? Just asking. Well, amazing might sound like you give me too much credit really, i'm not that good, i mean, i've seen better but i'm still proud of my work. Lolz...wahahahahaha * cough * gnorf,gnorf,gnorf (wrong word eh?)  
  
Shingai kai: Thanks for the tip and I will follow your advice. I'll check the story's for sure when I have time, but now, I need to work on this chappie before you all get mad at me right? About my spelling, I did get help so yeah...it's not that great at all...^^  
  
Ellen: All right! 5 reviews at once...let's see...Yeah, right trough his leg, I saw that once you know? Really creepy. And the maid didn't confront him as you might've allready noticed... You like to say DUN DUN DUN a lot, right? Lolz. Yeah, poor kid, evil Boris but hey, he's nuts ^^ And my english...I got help. But yeah, i might be improving a bit though...and yeah, there's Tala but Kai is still the most important character. And Tala....he might get a little...accident later ....DUN DUN DUN DUN! Wahahaha ^^ Yeah, i know it's gross...kids from all over the world told me so. Lolz ^^ anyways, here's the next chapter (without rapings)  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Chapter 6: Endless nights.  
  
............................................  
  
When kai woke up the next morning, he felt as if he had been torn apart. He was cold and he shivered with every breeze that slid trough the tiny cracks in the walls. He looked at his body and saw the bruises, scrathes and the dried blood. He noticed some old toys laying in the other corner of the dungeon and saw how they were covered in blood as well. Kai's hair was full of dust and it was so dark that it was hard to see.  
  
Sometimes, kai saw something move in the dungeon and he knew that he wasn't alone. He heard how a few kids were crying and he smelled the horrible sent of blood. When his eyes were used to the darkness, he saw that the kids in here were still very young. They all still had their clothes on and even though they were bruised, none of them was bruised as badly as Kai. Kai forced himself to sit up and he saw how some of the kids were staring at him with horror in their eyes. He looked at his hands and closed his eyes for a second. He looked even worse than he expected.  
  
He wished that he was still walking around with his aching leg. He wished that he had never seen tala and he even wished that he had never met his team. He always knew they would betrayed him and they had proven that when they left him in the abbey. They couldn't be that stupid to not realize there were terrible things going on there. Kai sighed and tried to smile at the younger kids but they were to affraid to smile back. Kai looked around and noticed that there was a boy sleeping in the cage next to him. He was about his age and he had black hair. He had a big scar across his face and his arms were covered in blood. Even though he was scarred, he was still a nice-looking youngman and kai felt sorry for the boy.  
  
Kai tried to stand up but his legs couldn't carry him. A few girls across the room covered their faces when they saw how Kai tried to stand up. All his bruises were showing and his old wounds weren't looking that good either. They were recovering surprisingly well but they still looked terrible. Kai grabbed a rock and started bangging on the iron bars that blocked his path. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but soon enough, he realized that the bars were too strong.  
  
The boy next to him woke up by the echoing sound and looked at the strange boy next to him. He was shocked by the bruises but not scared. He noticed a few tears sparkling in Kai's eyes and he tried to put his hands trough the bars that were avoiding him from going to the other room. He managed to put his hand on kai's back and made him flinch. Kai punched the hand away and backed off to the other side of his cage. When he noticed that the boy was awake he mumbled something like an apoligize for the noise he had made and he looked at the boy's hands that were covered in blood.  
  
The boy looked at kai with worry in his eyes and he sighed. He introduced himself as Anatsaku and was glad to get Kai's name as response. Anatsaku explained that he had been in this abbey almost his entire life. He explained how the punishments and tortures became harder and harder every year. He told Kai that children died every year and that they were scared to even breath the wrong way.  
  
Kai listened Anatsaku's life-story and noticed that it was all a big tragedy. When Anatsaku was ready, kai explained his own life. How his grandfather was running this abbey, how he lived in the abbey long ago and how he escaped. He explained how he became a part of the bladebreakers and how they left him. He explained why he was here and he told Anatsaku what they had done to him this night.  
  
Anatsaku wanted to comfort Kai and he closed his eyes, trying to avoid his tears from falling. He just couldn't imagine how your own grandfather could do something like that to his own grandchild.  
  
Anatsaku knew everyone in the abbey and he introduced kai to every kid in the dungeon. They all got less scared and they started to talk to him. Soon enough, they forgot about his pain and they started to create friendships. Kai was feeling better but was still too hurt to stand up. He didn't really wanna create friendships because he had a hard time trusting anyone but he didn't wanna hurt these kids by saying that he needed no one.  
  
Suddenly, the big, heavy door opened and the talking stopped. A guard came in and walked passed the cages. He stopped with Kai and opened his door. He threw a blaket at him and ordered him to come with him. Next, he opened the door from Anatsaku and pulled him out too. Anatsaku tried to bite him but the guard put a rope around his neck and pulled him with him. Kai was first surprised by this but then, he became his old, lonely self. He wouldn't say a thing, not even look at anyone, he just walked with the guard as if he was a good puppy-dog.  
  
The guard brought them to a room with a big glass wall. Someone was allrady there. Tala was sitting on his knees and he was bleeding badly from his back. He spit some blood on the wall and turned his head to the knew victims. He was shocked when he saw Kai but when he saw the look on the guard's face, he quikly turned his head to the ground again.  
  
Kai just closed his eyes and obeyed every comand. Soon, he was sitting on his knees between Tala and Anatsaku and they had to wait for a few minutes until someone would arrive. The guard left and Kai looked at Tala with concern. But when tala looked back, he quikly looked away. Anatsaku noticed this and sighed. He hoped that kai wouldn't be like this for ever.  
  
"What have they done to you kai?" asked Tala in a soft voice. Kai didn't answer but tears were sparkling in his eyes again. The three boys said nothing anymore and they just waited for their death to come walking trough the door.  
  
Soon, three guards came in. They each held different things and they all walked over to one of the boys. The guard that had to torture Tala, held a small but sharp knife. Kai would be tortured with a whip and Anatsaku with a hammer.  
  
A signal was heard and soon, all three of them started to cry out in pain. Tala was cut in his legs and arms. Kai's back was cut open with the swift slashes of the whip and Anatsaku's fingers were broken with the hammer, one by one.  
  
This went on for the rest of the day, the rest of the weeks, and every day, they changed their weapons. They kept going like this until...  
  
One day, when tala fell down, the guard tried to put him up again, but he didn't succeed. When the boy was turned over, Kai saw how the boy was staring at nothing, not blinking, not crying, not even breathing.  
  
Anatsaku watched this with terror but kai just closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears. Tala was wrapped in a blanket and thrown between some bags of dirt. They would dump him in a container. All they wanted was to get rid of him, quik.  
  
When this was done, the torture was over for kai. Soon, his team would pick him up again. They sepparated kai from Anatsaku and put Kai in the shower. The water stinged kai's wounds but it felt good to feel the cold water wash all the dirt away.  
  
When kai was clean, they bandaged him with care and dressed him. After this, they put him in a big bed, in one of the biggest rooms of the abbey. The room was completely lit and Kai's eyes hurt from the light.  
  
Boris had been right, the next moring, the bladebreakers arrived to pick up kai. All they could see was that the wounds in his leg were healed, but his invisible bruises weren't discovered so all they could do was bring kai to the hotel with the thought that kai was fealing better, but they didn't know, that they had lost kai's trust.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Phew. Okay, I did my best so don't hurt me if you hated it.  
  
Please review ^^ 


	7. A hidden past

Hi everybody, i'm really sorry that it took so long, but I had a lot to do. You see, we're moving and I had to pach and clean my room and then I had to help in our tavern and there were a lot of other things? I don't know if I can post this chapter today so yeah, but I'll do my best, I promise.  
  
First my loyal reviewers...  
  
Kaiiko: I'm sorry, it wasn't soon at all, but you'll see what happens now, i hope it was worth waiting for.  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-hiwatari: Normally, I can't wait very long either so...I'm really sorry !!! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Yes, it was sad but i wanted to get rif of Tala, it's about kai remember?His last words? Eum...Take em back for me Kai, you were a great friend  
  
Dragonblade: Yeah, he's dead and burried, and Anatsaku...I don't really know if I will write about him anymore but only time will tell right?  
  
Bloody Mary: I won't even write about Ian, only when i'm really bored and i can't think of something else. Yeah, Kai is kind of...stupid but he chooses to be that way right? Do you have something against him? Lolz... oh well, i hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Frostt: Hmmm, maybe you can throw it back for me? Lolz, I'm glad you reviewed and i'll try to add more detail this chapter, I'll try ^^  
  
Nights Child: Don't worry, he missed me? The knife broke in two halfs before it hit me and I didn't even had a scratch. You really had a door crush your fingers? Awtsh, one day, my brother opened the door and I was standing behind it...all of my nails were scratched off by the door, blood everywhere...but that was jears ago and I can't really remember ^^  
  
Blader Fairy Everlasting: First of all, i noticed you put me with your favorites and I wanna thank you for it; THANK YOU!!! (gives you a Kai- plushie) Kai-torture- BIT? A BIT? The entire story is Kai-torture....lolz^^ couldn't you tell? Lolz, I hope you weren't too sadn he won't die because that would be the end of my story and I'm only in half of the story. Yeah, it wasn't really tomorrow was it? I'm sorry about that... ^^"  
  
Ellen: Okay, should I say, sorry about that? But I can't change it, Tala is dead and he's only able to come back in a humor-fic....so, sorry ^^  
  
MasterFranny: Yep, the hard way (runs away)  
  
Star Twillight: aaaaw, thank you soooo much  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
chapter 7: A hidden past .......................................  
  
The hotel was warm and comfoting but somehow, Kai wasn't able to relax. He was counting on danger coming from every corner and he was scared of every movement, every sound. The bladebreakers didn't notice this and Kai was starting to get stressed. He was too warm and too cold. The light was hurting his eyes and the darkness was scaring him.  
  
The sounds that were coming from outside were hiding secrets that kai couldn't handle. His memories couldn't get out of his head anymore and the hard laughter of Boris wouldn't get silent. The iron bars in front of his window wouldn't go away, even if they weren't there and the food looked like poison and not reliable.  
  
The walls seemed to close in on Kai while his team was talking happily and eating their favorite snacks. Kai's fingers were tapping on the table, expecting someone to walk in any moment, someone who would come to take him. His eyes were checking every corner of the room quikly and nervously while the sound of tyson's voice was nothing more then a harmless noise in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, the noise stopped and Kai noticed that everyone was looking at him. He growled and was waiting for them to say something. Tyson smiled and looked at kai with petrifying eyes. "How are you Kai?" asked Tyson softly while everyone else listened. Kai growled and glared at Tyson. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes very slowly. He wondered why tyson was acting so odd. He thought he was planning something and he couldn't trust him.  
  
Tyson smiled and faced his team again. He knew that Kai had turned back into his arrogant self but he just thought that the way he acted before he went to the abbey was just temporarily so he believed everything was perfectly fine.  
  
Rei wasn't completely happy about kai's behavior but he thought it was just a fase or something or that Kai forgot how open he was acting before he left the bladebreakers. Rei sighed and told his team that he went to bed, to worry about Kai, and nothing else.  
  
One by one, the bladebreakers went to sleep, and after a few minuts, kai was sitting in front of the fireplace all by himself. He was staring in the fire, at the redhot flames and the mixing, bright colours. He just couldn't forget, not annymore.  
  
Kai walked inside the bathroom and started to undress. He looked at his wounds on his chest and his arms. When he had his clothes on, no one could notice. Kai stepped inside the shower and washed of some dried blood that he couldn't wash off before. The water was warm but Kai didn't even notice the temperature, he was just fixating on the crimson blood that was mixing with the water just to dissapear again.  
  
When kai was completely finished, he went to sleep. He shared a room with Rei who seemed to be asleep. Kai listened to his soft and regular breathing while he slid into his bed quikly and soundless. The sheets seemed to be warmer then anything else in the whole world and Kai smiled, he couldn't stop it and he didn't want too so he just smiled.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Rei moving and he turned to face him. Rei opened his eyes and smiled a little. Kai just glared daggers at him and finally closed his eyes. He wanted to turn away from Rei but that spot hurt too much and he wouldn't risk anyone to find out so it seemed like he had no other choice.  
  
Rei looked like he was very nervous. He stared at Kai, trying to find out what was wrong but wasn't really able too. Finally, kai opened his eyes and stared at Rei. "What?" asked Kai a little mad. Rei hid a little in his sheets and Kai tossed his of him, a little angry and that's when Rei saw it, Kai's wounds, who weren't there before. His entire body was covered in them and Kai, he noticed way too late that Rei saw the scars of his past, lurking for revenge.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, that was chappie 7, a little short, but i hope you all liked it ^^  
  
Please review 


	8. Confessions and stings

Wow, everyone reveiwed really fast! I only posted the 7th chapter yesterday and I allready received 11 reviews, thank you all, you are great ^^  
  
Ok, first, let's discuss what the reviewers all said to me (nothing bad! Yayness)  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-Hiwatari: Patiently eh? I would've allready send a mail to the writer to MAKE her write the next chappie, really, I thank you for your patience. I hope you'll like this chapter too ^^  
  
Blader Fairy Everlasting: Finally, you understand! Lolz^^ anyways, I love clifhangers, makes people review^^ Well, let's see what Rei says okay?  
  
Dragonblade: Yeah, i'm updating, updating^^ yayness!!! I'm glad you liked it  
  
Sonya-Hiwatari: I'm glad you liked it, i'm trying to make it as sad as possible, you know?  
  
TYDYE-girl: you accedentally reviewed twice...You don't have to thank me, it's my duty^^ (the national song of America) for all the people who live to read drama, it's my duty to serve them till death.  
  
Nights Child: Thanks for my concern, i'm glad someone asked ^^ Is this update soon enough?  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: who is pissed off? And yeah, I'm moving, but it's only a few streets further away ^^ and thanks  
  
Panda Boe: Wow, that was a very long review I got there. Thank you ever so much ^^ I liked to write that scène to be perfectly honest, the story was starting to get boring. And yeah, my spelling is improving, it's great so just a few more months and I'll be good at spelling too ^^ You read raping- fics? I can't find them anywhere, could you tell me where I can find them? Pretty please? Thanks ^^  
  
Kaiiko: You'll see for yourself now. ^^  
  
MrsHiwatari: A WOW story eh? Why thank you, I'm honoured, lolz ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too  
  
Bloody Mary: A long speech about friendship? ^^ lolz, ya know what, if I can find a place to put it, i will put a scène like that in the story, if I remember that is, my memory isn't really good to be honets, sometimes, I even forget what i said two seconds ago. Lolz^^ but anyways, i hope you'll like this chapter too......you're calling Rei Cat-boy? ^^ lolz, i never heard that before, wahahahaha^^  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Oh, thank you sooo much, he's not gonna hide if for Rei, but you'll see that right now^^  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: Mean? Am I mean? Oh man ^^ I just love cliffies, it makes people review lots and lots more, I never had this many reviews for one chapter, in 2 days! ^^ see? Well, it's updated now so enjoy.  
  
That was all, on with the fic  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 8: confessions and stings  
  
....................................................  
  
Rei was looking at Kai with a terrified look in his eyes. He squized his blanket until his hands became white. He was holding his breath without even realizing he was doing this and he couldn't stop staring at his teamleader. He looked absolutely terrible. His back looked as if someone had used a whip on it and was full of long scars that crosses each other, a little dried blood was still visable. His legs and arms were cut open and the wounds seemed to be stitched together very badly. Only now, Rei noticed that Kai's legs were trembling every time he was walking and it seemed to be hard for him to sit. He just gasped and wasn't able to speek a single word.  
  
Kai saw that Rei was staring at him and quikly pulled the blanket over him again but he knew it was too late. Kai wasn't able to look into Rei's eyes and tried to roll over to the other side but it hurt way too much. He could only lay himself with his face pointing to Rei. Kai closed his eyes and felt the pain even more. He heard Rei gasp and had to do his best to stop his tears from falling. He just couldn't be weak and he couldn't trust him, he just couldn't. But was it really their fault?  
  
Kai was silent for a few minutes but eventually, he opened his eyes again and stared into Rei's. The look on his face was prieless. His mouth hung open and his eyes, he had never seen them this big. Kai just had to smile when he saw this and that's what brought Rei out of his shock.  
  
Rei wasn't able to say anything to Kai so he jumped out of his bed and ran towards the door. He just had to tell his teammates, but he was stopped by Kai. "Stop right there" said his teamleader with a soft, low voice. Rei turned around with anger in his eyes. "They have to know!" yelled the proud white tiger. Kai shoke his head calmly and looked Rei in the eyes. A few minutes later, Rei turned around to walk away again but Kai stopped him again. "Will you listen to me, for once?!" this time, it was a little louder and a little bit more angry. Rei turned around once again and stared Kai in his eyes. He could see the hurt in his eyes, the horrible memories of a long time ago. He sighed and tried to settle an agreement with his leader. "I won't tell if you tell me what happened to you, everything!"  
  
Kai sighed and nodded. He tried to sit up but wasn't really able to. Rei saw this and put a hand on his shoulder to avoid him from trying to hurt himself. Rei kneeled and sat himself next to his teamleader, on the ground. Kai blinked a few tears away and started his story. The story that started when he was 6 jears old. His parents were gone so he had to go to the abbey that his grandfather owned. Kai told the entire story and ended with telling how he ended up with the bladebreakers. Kai sighed again and waited for Rei to go away, but he wouldn't move. He had tears in his eyes and his lip was trembling. "But what happened when we left you in the abbey?" asked Rei with a trembling voice.  
  
Kai's eyes were filling up with tears as well, and he did everything to stop them from falling but Rei smiled and layed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay" said Rei. Kai jumped up and started to yell. "No it's NOT okay! Crying is for the weaker people, and those people will go, they'll die, they aren't able to survive!" screamed Kai. The whole hotel was trembling and Kai fell to his knees. Rei was stunned that kai would scream like that but he understood. He layed his arm around Kai's shoulder while Kai started to cry, he couldn't help himself. "You're not weak Kai" said Rei softly "you're one of the strongest persons I know.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Someone was running, and that someone was coming their way. Kai and Rei jumped in their beds again and Kai closed his eyes while Rei just stared at the door.  
  
Then, Tyson and Max jumped in, followed by kenny and Dizzy. They were staring at Kai who was pretending to be asleep and they looked at Rei who was leaning on his arm to look at his teammates with a little smile. Tyson was looking at Rei with question in his eyes but Rei shook his head. He looked at Tyson with a piercing look, trying to make them leave, he wanted to know the rest of the story.  
  
Finally, tyson understood the message and walked back to his own room, yawning and stretching, followed by a confused Max and Kenny. Rei sighed in relief and jumped out of his bed again. He sat himself next to kai in the excact same pose as before and looked at his face. "Kai, they're gone now" said Rei in a soft voice and Kai opened his eyes again, a few tears fell on his pillow. Rei was silent and Kai continued his story. He told about the night that he arrived, about the rapings, how Tala died and that he had to leave Anatsaku behind. He told about the whip, the knife, the dungeons and the other children, he told about Boris and his grandfather and about his extreem long nights.  
  
Eventually, kai couldn't take it annymore and cried in his pillow, not able to say anything else. Rei was staring at him with horror in his eyes and he felt as if he was sick. His whole stomach was turning and he started to cry too. Eventually, Rei and Kai weren't able to say anything else anymore and they decided to go to sleep. Outside, the night was shining, lit up with stars, making everyone drowsy, sleepy and sometimes even predicting death.  
  
....................................................  
  
The next morning, Kai woke up very early. He did his best not to wake Rei and he tiptoed outside of the room and into the bath-room. He took a shower and like allways, the water felt extremely good. The hot water was gone but Kai didn't mind the cold water, he enjoyed it.  
  
When he was freshened up, he went to the dining-room to eat . Kai never ate really much and he prefered to eat without annyone staring at his food, like Tyson allways did. When he finished eating his sandwich, he sat himself in front of the fireplace and looked at the hypnotising flames. Sitting on a pillow didn't hurt that much.  
  
Kai was thinking about the other night, he was glad that he told someone but he was also a little ashamed. He just hoped that rei wouldn't tell anyone else, he promised him but Kai was still not very sure if he could trust them, even though they were nice for him.  
  
While Kai stared into the dancing flames, his eyes were closing again and eventually he fell asleep again, not able to stay awake.  
  
When someone else came down the stairs, he woke up again and jumped up. A guy with black hair was coming down while he was stretching his arms. Apparently, he was staying in th hotel too. He poked a little in the fire and then he noticed kai. "You couldn't sleep either?" asked the man? Kai just nodded, reliefed that it wasn't one of his teammates. The man smiled and stared Kai in the eyes, somehow, he looked gentle. "I woke up vry late in the night because someone screamed, you heared that?" asked the man again. His voice was smooth and sounded caring. He poked a little more into the fire and looked at Kai who just nodded again. "the strong silent type eh?" asked the man with a grin. He put out his hand at Kai. "My name is Sanin" said the man, his black hair covering up almost his entire forehead.  
  
Kai could see his gentle eyes and accepted his hand, a little suspicious but sure. "Kai" said Kai with force. Sanin smiled and threw a newspaper into the fire. Then, he sat himself on the couch next to kai, staring at the fire with him.  
  
When the clock banged 8 times, Sanin stood up again, leaving a surprised kai. "I'm the owner of the hotel" said Sanin "I have to prepare the meales" kai was stunned. He was the owner of the hotel, he seemed to be very nice. Kai smiled a little and suddenly noticed how the rest of his team arrived donstairs. "Hello Kai" said Tyson with a cheerfull voice. "Ready to make a long walk to the next city?" Rei looked at Kai with concern but Kai just nodded.  
  
"Allright" yelled Tyson, "we'll leave in one hour" was his answer and he ate the tripple of what kai ate, waiting for the meal that the boss would prepare for him too while Kai just stared in the fire, being watched by Rei who didn't think kai could handle the journey that was yet to come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was it little chickens ^^ sorry but from now on, i'm gonna call my reviewers chickens. Our teacher calls us chickens too and it sounds better then reviewers don't you think? A nice chicken, a usefull chicke, allways responding. Hint-hint. A chicken would review so...  
  
Please review ^^ I'm waiting  
  
Come on, i updated really fast this time didn't I? 


	9. Struck by lightning

Thank God it is vacation here or else i would never be able to update this fast. But anyways, since so many people reviewed my story, I just have to write the 9th chapter, right? But first, I have to thank all of my loyal reviewers and a few new ones ^^  
  
Bloody Mary: Sorry, we are all chickens^^ And yeah, you can do it in every review until I finally put the speech in my story, good thinking^^ Is this soon enough? I hope so  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: What? Are you tokking to me? Lolz, anyways, read girl, read! I hope you enjoy it^^  
  
Kaiiko: Thanks for reviewing and you didn't have to wait that long now, right?  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: No, he doesn't, don't you know by now? I hate yaoi! So that's not gonna be one of the storie's twists  
  
MasterFranny: okay, two reviews...Okay, okay, I will keep up the good work, or at least try ^^ I only got one bad review from the 88 so I think my story isn't that bad right? 'grin' I hope you'll enjoy this too  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-Hiwatari: Wow, this is the longest review I ever got from anyone for anything! Yeah, our teacher calls us chickens, and it IS really funny ^^ Poor you, I hate homework, I hate it! It keeps me from writing. You invented that word yet? Lolz. No, you don't freak me out, you make me laugh my ass off, sorry ^^ Poor you, was it that bad at school? I'm starting to worry about you, ya know. Man, now I think i should give this story many chapters, to make you happy. Come on, it can't be that bad? And my story isn't that good to change someone's life, no, it can't be. The week isn't over yet so, you're not going nuts, right? I will remembre your y-tip, (thanks) and eum...stay in school? Or something...^^ just kidding  
  
Cassandra: I love Kai too and I love drama so I just had to combine those two. But i think this is my best drama-Kai story ever, I have more but...they're not that good  
  
Catty Hiwatari: I will, i will...just see what i'm gonna do with Rei and Kai 'grin'  
  
Daaku: eum, thanks and...here it is  
  
ChibiSmiles: I'm not even gonna botter discussing with you about my spelling. I hope you will read the other chapters soon too and that you will be online soon so that we can talk some more^^  
  
Nights Child: No, I hate yaoi so that's sooo not going to happen, sorry.  
  
Star Twillight: A bestseller? I don't think so ^^ Maybe it's good but it isn't THAT good, at least, thanks for the compliment.  
  
Pavchka: Why thank you ^^  
  
Lychee Fairy: Wow, those are a lot of reviews but i'll do my best to answer them all. Yeah, I know he's crazy, I know, but hey, it's Kai ^^ I would be crying too and I'm sorry that those two bastards really are in my story. Wow, you think i'm poëtic? (blush) thanks a lot. Eum, I dunno, I think about those awefull things during math class...usualy. And he will go to a hospital in another chapter of this story, I dunno when though. Yeah, he learned about friendship but not for long....I'm sorry that I made you cry. Tala knows that Kai doesn't wanna tell anything about his past to his friends and he couldn't take him to the hospital because they would notice so he had no other choice really. Ow and I'm sorry about the raping-scène. Yeah, he's dead, see? You shouldn't be mad at him...(pushes Kai over to you) come on, hug him! You know, i feel the same way. I'm excactly like that too, i'm just a person who's really scared of a lot of things. But I like the dark though. Eum...Tala really is dead ya know, i'm sorry and no, Sanin isn't Anatsaku's father, he isn't. He just had to make his point towards Kai, that's all. And about Kai, i really think he is gonna get hurt this chapter, sorry. ^^  
  
Blader fairy Everlasting: Yes you can be the youngest ^^ and no, Sanin isn't gonna be a bad person^^  
  
Wow people, you review too much. 'sigh' just kidding! I love you all my little chickens^^  
  
That was it, now, on with the story  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 9: Struck by lightning  
  
.................................................  
  
The hour has past by and Rei was getting more worried with the minut. Kai just kept glaring at him to keep him from telling anything against his team. Rei wasn't someone to break his promise so he wouldn't do it without a very good reason. But Rei promised himself to help Kai as good as possible, even if Kai rejects his help.  
  
Tyson was still thanking everyone from the hotel for their service and then he called his team to leave and to walk to their next destination. Kai noticed how Sanin looked at him one last time before dissapearing behind the corner. He sighed and was just hoping that he didn't notice. From time to time, he looked at Rei, just to keep him from saying a word to annyone. He may have told him the truth but he didn't know for sure if he was really reliable.  
  
As soon as the bladebreakers stepped outside, a cold wind was cutting trough their flesh, making them get closer to each other so that everyone could stay warm. Off cours, kai didn't wanna be part of the happy group so he just walked a little behind them. And if no one looked at him, he would be able to stop from time to time, to gain strength.  
  
Rei looked over his shoulder from time to time, to see if Kai was still with them. Every now and then, he saw Kai gritting his teeth and then he wanted to run towards him but Kai would send him an icy glare that would chase anyone away. He didn't mean to be this way but he couldn't trust anyone, he just couldn't, he wanted to but it was impossible for him to do.  
  
A few white crystals were falling from the sky, making everyone stop for a while. Kai was relieved but didn't wanna sit down. So, he tried to keep standing, on his trembling legs. Tyson stuck out his tongue and tried to catch the snow together with Max. Kenny sat himself on a rock, to type on his labtop. Kai noticed no one was watching him so he sat down, with his legs and arms crossed like he allways did, and his eyes closed to hide his eyes that were sparkling with tears. The pain was too much, but he couldn't stop now, he had to move on, and he knew that time heals all wounds.  
  
Rei walked over to Kai, very carefully but worried. He saw how Kai closed his eyes, one of his tipical moves but he knew there was another reason right now. Rei sat himself next to Kai, in the snow and layed a hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort him. The moment that kai felt the hand on his shoulder, he yelped and jumped away. It was sad to see that kind of reaction from one of the best and strongest beybladers in the world.  
  
Kai glared daggers at Rei and pushed him away, mad at him for coming near him but even more mad at himself for scaring because of something innocent like that, mad because his team was looking at him with a strange look in their eyes and mad because he wasn't able to do anything else but yell at them for no particular reason at all.  
  
Rei just shook his head and walked over to his team, a little upset and less caring now that he knew how kai was feeling about him. He was allways mad at everyone and that made Rei less worried. In fact, he was feeling a bit more comfortable at the fact that he was hurt. Maybe this seemed cruel but if kai wanted help, he should ask for it instead of chasing everyone away and if he didn't do this, it meant that he didn't need help and that he would be fine by himself. Rei closed his eyes and listened to the boring conversation between Max and kenny while Tyson was throwing snow at them.  
  
It started to snow harder and harder and soon, no one could even see his own fingers anymore. It was too white and so they decided to spend the night in a cave. Everyone but kai came together again, assuming that Kai would follow them. They hooked their arms together and looked around desperatly, seeking for shelter. It snowed harder and harder and soon, even hail would fall down. Everyone was hurt because of it so they walked even faster, searching everywhere.  
  
Kai was trying to follow his team and every now and then, he was able to see a little flash of the others their cloaths. But soon, he saw nothing annymore and he gave up. He fell to his knees, not able to carry his own weight annymore. The snow was covering Kai's hair with white crystals and the wind would cut his flesh and dry out his lips. Soon, he was cold, alone and sad.  
  
The bladebreakers were finally able to see something and what's even more, they saw a cave. It was cold and wet, but at least, they were able to see something there and it was a bit less cold. Everyone sat in a circle and Rei was even able to make a fire. When the cave was all lit up, Tyson let himself fall on his back with a big smile on his face. He was glad to be out of the storm. He looked at Max who was laying his socks next to the fire to let them dry. Rei was staring into the fire, throwing wood into it every five minuts.  
  
.........................  
  
Kai dropped himself on his back, watching the snow fall towards him, feeling how the cold snow coloured his face blue. Soon, he was feeling numb because of the cold and he just closed his eyes, feeling how his pain grew and waiting for the final minutes of his life.  
  
........................  
  
Suddenly, Rei jumped up, looking at his team with a terrified look in his eyes. Tyson blinked. "What's wrong Rai" asked max a little curious. "We lost Kai!" yelled Rai while he looked at Tyson desperatly. Tyson and Max jumped up too and looked outside, at the cold snowstorm that was covering everything outside with a big, white blanket.  
  
Rai held a stick in the fire to make a torch and jumped outside in the snow. "Stop" yelled Tyson "he'll be fine, i know he will". Said Max, confident that their leader was strong enough to survive the storm. "You don't understand!" yelled Rai and he ran in the other direction, searching for his leader.  
  
..........................  
  
It was hard for kai to breath. The snow was covering his mouth and his nose and he was unable to move. He couldn't even whipe away the snow on his face. As he layed there, he started to remembre his life. How he lost his parents, everything bad and how his...team, accedentally came into his life and made it more...cheerfull, even though he wouldn't let them.  
  
Suddenly, kai heard how someone was screaming his name while coughing and he saw a little flame, flickering madly in the wind, allmost going out. The coughs became louder and Kai wanted to scream, but he wasn't able to. Then, he felt a new pain in his side and felt how something fell on him.  
  
Rai was laying on something soft and cold. He whiped the snow away from the strange object and screamed in horror when he saw his teamleader, looking at him with his eyes almost closed, a blue face, dried lips and tiny cuts in his cheeks from the harsh wind.  
  
Kai was glad that rai found him and smiled one last time before the darkness was filling his head and covering up his eyes. The last thing he heard was one last scream. He felt empty and heavy, as if he was being pulled into the ground.  
  
Rei lifted Kai on his shoulders and walked back to the cave, trying to follow his own footprints. He was cursing at everything he saw. He couldn't believe this, it happened again, kai refused help and he was nearly dead, again. Soon, Rai found the cave and walked inside with his leader on his shoulders.  
  
Tyson and Max gasped when they saw this and rushed over to Rai to help him with Kai. They layed him next to the fire and growled a little. This was going too far, when kai wakes up again, Tyson will tell him what a team is about, no matter how hard it is for Kai to listen but this has got to stop!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, my little chickens? How was that? I hope you enjoyed it and I expect to get lots of reviews from my chickens (be glad I don't ask you for eggs)  
  
So, please review 


	10. The burning soul

Wow, you are all very good chickens. Very good! Just look at my reviews, i'm very happy ^^ just a little depressed because I'm stuck in this good- for-nothing country that most people don't even know off. Argh! Don't you just hate Belgium? Anyways, let's answer my little chickens their reviews shall we? Oh, and one last thing, if anyone knows about the movie: spirited away, please contact me ^^  
  
Kaiiko: Yeah, but Kai acts as if he wants to be left alone so maybe his team can't help it? What am I saying, you're absolutely right! Well, you'll see how they behave in this chapter.  
  
Kai/Ray: Your sis? Huh? Who is your sister then? Oh well, i'm glad you like it, and say hi to your sis for me then ^^  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-Hiwatari: I can't wait to see the word ^^ No, I don't mind at all, you write the longest reviews I get and I love long reviews, it keeps me busy. Yeah...it does, I have a boring life so I need to have something to do right? Well, i hope you like this too  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: No, i don't think i'm gonna pare anyone this story, it's mostly Kai torture ^^ I know you like yaoi, and off cours, I can't blame you.  
  
Bloody Mary: an egg? You serieus? What colour? Is it a babychick? Lolz, tell me all about it! And yes, here is hid friendship speech, because you wouldn't stop asking about it...lolz^^  
  
Nights Child: Is this soon enough? I hope so. You don't have eggs? How is that possible? You are a chick from now on! Lolz ^^  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: yeah, keep on pecking my little chick ^^ anyways, here it is, enjoy  
  
Pavchka: Well hello Myriam ^^ Still a star-trek fan I see. Kai is....dying, yep, he's dead...sad isn't it? Just kidding^^ he'll live, you'll see (for now)  
  
Lychee Fairy: Wow, i think you are a big fan of my stories, you read a lot didn't you? Well, that makes me happy ^^ And yes, he wanted to die but he didn't stay in the snow on purpose but can you imagine how hard it has to be to walk trought the snow when your body hurts all over? I wouldn't be able to walk either. I know he needs help but you'll see if they'll know what happened, you'll see...  
  
Dragonphoenix77: why thank you ^^ anyways, the chicken thing, all of my reviewers are chickens! ^^ yay  
  
Blader Fairy Everlasting: a speech is allways hard to survive, isn't it? 'sigh' No, you can allways give me the chocolate eggs, thank you sooo much ^^ (is on a sugar-high again) oops, better save these for my humor-fics.  
  
KaiHiwatari-7: Yeah well, if you don't like it, that's bad because this is a kai-torture fic you know and there will be lots more, just to warn you.  
  
ChibiSmiles: Wow, you are truly a very kind person^^....sorry (sweatdrop) I had to tell you that, lolz ^^ anyways...if you ar online when i want to update, THEN I will take your offer, but if it's finished, i wanna update it as soon as possible. I'm an awesome person? Oh, thank you ^^ love allways, bye (hope to talk again, soon)  
  
Zaluki: so, a new fan eh? ^^ great, the more chickens, the more eggs and reviews, right? Lolz. Yeah, nice eh? I love to read Kai-torture but writing it is even better. Thank you, i never heard that my techniques were good, I'm surprised but thanks ^^ So here is chappie 10, enjoy my chickie  
  
MasterFranny: Oh, come on, being a chicken isn't that bad, they are cute and they can fly, lucky you. I hope this update is soon enough.  
  
Star Twillight: i'm sorry about my spelling then but i am trying you know, and Rei is a hard thing for me. Lolz ^^  
  
Okay, that was everyone. I hope you will all like this chappie too, normally, i allways write, just write and I'll see what happens but now I have an idea, let's see if it works out. So...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 10: The burning soul  
  
.............................................  
  
Kai felt the warm waves of the fire coming towards him. He was bathing in the warmth and wasn't willing to open his eyes just yet. He was feeling as if he was run over by a truck but he didn't want the warming feeling to end. He hasn't felt this good in days. Kai was afraid to move, afraid to make the feeling go away, so he stayed where he was and listened to the voices that were echoing in his head. Voices, that seemed to come from a far place that somehow seemed only mere inches away from him.  
  
Suddenly, kai remembered what had happened. He had been to tired to move on and he just let himself drop into the snow. He was almost sure that he would die but somehow, he seemed to be saved. Either that, or he was in hell. But the awefull smell could also be Tyson's socks and the fire wasn't as warm as hell at all.  
  
Kai opened his eyes a bit and noticed that his team was sitting around the fire. No one was looking at him and Kai was thankfull for that. He saw that everyone seemed pretty pissed off and he saw how Rei had a hard time to shut up. Kai knew that he wanted to tell everything but Rei wouldn't break his promise.  
  
Kai knew that he couldn't stay on the ground forever. He heard Tyson yelling and let out a sigh that stayed unheard. He felt how cold the ground was and the pain seemed to increase. Kai leaned on his arms and felt how the pain struck him some more but he didn't let out a scream or moan. He tried to stand up but failed a few times and when he was about to try it for the third time, Rei finally noticed that kai was awake. He rushed over to him and helped him on his feet while the others stood up too.  
  
Kai's legs were trembling and he had to lean against the wall to avoid falling over. Rei saw this and tried to help him again but Kai refused to take anymore help. He looked at his team and saw that they were all angry with him. Tyson stepped forward and grabbed Kai by his shoulder. He forced him to sit down again and Kai couldn't stand up very long so he had no choice at all. It hurt to sit too but kai wasn't complaining.  
  
Tyson was red from anger and wanted to scream but Max put his hand in front of his mouth just in time. He tried to calm tyson down and removed hid hand again. Tyson took a deep breath. He inhaled and exhaled a few times and then, he sat himself right in front of Kai. He grabbed his hands and felt how kai wanted to pull them back but he wouldn't let him go. "Kai" started tyson "listen carefully to me." Kai's hands were aching but he was to week to pull them back. "What you did was wrong. We are your friends and you should trust us. I don't know what's wrong with you but you keep gettig hurt, are you trying to kill yourself or something? We are your team and you are supposed to be our leader, act like one!" Kai growled a bit and looked at rei who stepped forward, trying to say something. "Kai, you have to tell us what's wrong or we won't be able to help you" said Tyson a little worried. "Now, speak, and we'll see what we can do"  
  
Kai was finally able to pull his hands back and he crawled to the other side of the cave. While he was sitting there he stared at his hands, thinking what he should do, while Rei was staring in the fire, thinking the same thing. Max looked at both of them, noticing some connection while Tyson just started to yell and kick the cave.  
  
Rei walked over to Max and called Tyson and kenny. "i'm sorry kai, but I can't keep my mouth shut anymore" Kai wanted to stop him but couldn't walk proparly and just fell flat on his face. That was it, he didn't wanna move anymore and the tears couldn't be held in anymore.  
  
Rei sighed and started to tell teh story while kai just cried himself to sleep, not knowing what the enxt day would bring for him, except for more pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
a little short but I think you all know the feeling of a writers-block, right?  
  
Now, fly my little chickens and bring me as many reviews as you can! 


	11. Redhot flames

My apoligies for the last very short chapter, I'll try to make it up to ya'all by making this chapter as long as possible but that means you'll have to wait for it a little longer.  
  
You've been all very good chickens, just look at the reviews I have gotten, wait, i'll answer them fisrt and then i'll start chappie 11 ok?  
  
Lychee Fairy: o_O He can't kill Rei, I still need him for the rest of my story. You seem like someone who likes happy endings right? Well, anyone who read my other stories knows that I don't allways let my stories end happily, most of them end tragically, so I wouldn't count on it too much even though everything is still possible.  
  
Bloody Mary: Dark blue? Oooh, pretty colour! Tell me what it is okay? And by the way, who is the father? And yep, that was the friendship speech, i'm not very good at speeches so i guess it wasn't entirely what you expected but oh well...here's chappie 11 then, for your pleasure. Lolz^^  
  
Pavchka: talons in stead of hands? What are you talking about? Yeah, this is supposed to be different, it has to be unique or people won't read it. And I hate when that happens ;_;  
  
Kai/Ray: thank you =^^=  
  
Nights Child: stop hurting? When this story is over off cours, otherwise it wouldn't be a Kai-torture fic, remember that. Yeah, Rei broke his promise, but he had to do it right? I mean...Kai's past needs to be revealed sometimes too and it was taking to long for me so the simple answer: break a promise. Well...good luck with the flying ^^  
  
Kaiiko: My update won't be soon, i have a lot of stories to take care of right now. But i'll try to finish this first, unless I get the sudden urge to continue hidden scars...ooh, i love Ryou-torture even more....but anyways, I hope this will be soon enough, but I just fell into the water with school, it was very cold and wet so I don't know how long it'll take before the computer electrifies me.  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: Some chickens can! ;_; Right chickie? (pets her flying chicken) Well, you'll see their reaction right here, enjoy.  
  
Devil_tiger: All right, a new chicken to read this story ^^ welcom! So, you live in Ireland? That sounds great, wanna mail me somtimes? Please? Anyways, I know it's hard to find good Kai-torture and there aren't much stories that have good torture but I have a few others and if you look at my favorite stories, you'll find a few between them too. I don't know a single chicken that owns a cat really ^^" Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter too, i'll do my best to write it because my reviewers have been super! ^^ lotsa luv back ^^  
  
ChibiSmiles: Kai? A normal life? That would be boring, wouldn't it? Lolz, anyways, i feel sorry for him too but I can't dissapoint my fans so I'll just have to continue to write all those tortures. 'grins maniacally' okay, so enjoy!  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: hello sweet girl ^^ come on, fly! Spread your wings! Anyways, this chapter will be longer, I hope...again, my apoligies.  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-Hiwatari: Need some help ? Why don't you use the Marry-Poppins- word? I dunno if everything will turn out for the best but who knows? I don't ^^  
  
Zaluki: aha, another new chicken, welcome in the club^^ And it's a chicken from the netherlands, those are very rare, so welcom in the club neighbour^^ this chappie will be longer for sure so enjoy.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: and another new chickie, welcom, welcom ^^hmmm..maybe I will kill Boris and Voltaire but i'm not sure...and i think i'm the weirdest, and I'm proud of it, whooo!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 11: Redhot flames  
  
...........................................  
  
** dream **  
  
Kai was walking into the dunes. He could easily see the ocean, this was his most favorite place. A few trees were swaying peacefully in the wind and the sand was blown into the blue water. Kai sat himself on a rock to watch how the grass was getting greener with the second and how the ocean seemed to come closer to him.  
  
Suddenly, clouds started to gather very fast and rain started to fall. You could see the lightning that was followed by a loud crash, the thunder. The rain started to pour down on Kai faster and faster. All the sand was washed away and the dunes started to loose hight. The ocean started to go away from kai again until you couldn't see it any longer.  
  
The rain stopped but the lightning kept coming. Now, kai was in the desert, surrounded by a few withered flowers and some dried trees. Then, the lighting struck one of the trees wich immediatly was set on fire. It only took a few seconds before the fire started to make a cirkel that surrounded Kai. The flames were getting higher and higher and even the sky was suddenly red. The sun was gone, only the fire was still there.  
  
The fire was coming closer and closer, Kai fell to his knees and covered his head, trying to ignore the fire, trying to believe this wasn't all real. But then, he heard the cruel laughter of his own grandfather and a loud shriek. He saw his Dranzer, and Voltaire was riding him. Then, kai realized it, the fire was coming from his Dranzer, he had turned against him. His beatifull phoenix had betrayed him, just like he had betrayed him once too.  
  
A single tear hit the ground and kai bowed to the fire, accepting his fate. He took his beyblade and saw that Dranzer was truly gone. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and Kai saw how two large claws suddenly stood before him. He looked up and saw Black Dranzer taking a deep breath and shooting his black flames right in his face  
  
** end dream **  
  
Kai woke up with a scream and he saw that Tyson was shaking him. Kai pushed him away and looked around him. It was raining and the fire was allmost out, but Voltaire was nowhere to be seen. Kai grabbed his blade and saw his own Dranzer, as proud as ever. Kai closed his crimson eyes and grinned. Since when was he afraid of dreams? He put his blade away again and wanted to stand up, but to no avail. His legs couldn't carry him any longer. Kai had forced himself to come this far, but to what price? He was hurt and defenceless.  
  
The temperature had increased a bit and the snow was allmost entirely gone. Kai looked at Rei who was silent. He stared back at Kai and then Kai knew, that Rei had told his secret. He had promised to shut his mouth but he did it anyways. Kai wanted to scream but knew that it was way too late for that so all he could think of was...to laugh. He laughed hard and saw how his team was getting worried about him again. Probably, they thought he had gone mad.  
  
"So Rei" said Kai happily. Rei was clearly very confused. "You broke your promise didn't you?" asked Kai and Rei stared at the fire again. "Kai closed his crimson eyes and leaned against the wall. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, but hey, I don't blame you, it's my own fault for being so stupid!" Kai hit the wall with his fist wich started to bleed immediatly.  
  
Tyson was clearly stressed out and started to scream at kai. "You heartless bastard! Why couldn't we know?" Kai glared daggers at Tyson and growled. Then he screamed back at him "Do you really think that this was so easy to tell?!" yelled Kai "It's not exactly something to tell at the diner-table and besides, why tell someone who can use it against you?" With this, Kai crossed his arms and looked the other way. Clearly, he was feeling defenceless for not being able to walk away.  
  
Max layed a hand on Kai's shoulder and started to whisper a bit. "We would never do that, how can you think we are like that?" asked Max a bit hurt. Kai looked into the normally happy blue eyes and saw sadness. He sighed and stared at the ground, not being able to face Max. "Because you allready..." Kai couldn't finish the sentence. It felt as if his throat was suddenly shut down. "No Kai" said Rei who had come towards kai very slowly. "We never knew about your past in the abbey, you should've told us" said Rei while he played with a tiny stick.  
  
Kai smiled a bit and looked at Rei. He wanted to say something but he really wasn't able to, so he just nodded while his eyes were filling with tears. Tyson layed his hand on kai's shoulder. "Now I know why you were acting that way but promise that you won't ever do that again." Kai just stared at Tyson. "You are our friend and we would feel terrible if something happened to you, so promise." Kai smiled and nodded again "...I promise"  
  
Tyson smiled. He looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped. The sun was rising and some early birds allready started to sing their songs. The fire in the cave had gone out and you could see some tears of happiness shine on kai's face, sparkling in the fresh sunlight. Kenny took Dizzy and looked at his team. "Come on guys, we can go now" he said with a yawn. "Can you handle it Kai?" asked Tyson and he turned to Kai.  
  
Tyson gasped and ran towards his teamleader who had past out, still wearing that smile on his face. Tyson shook him again but to no avail. Kai wouldn't wake up. Max and Rei started to check on kai and noticed that he was still alive, but barely. They carefully picked Kai up and layed him on Tyson's back who immediatly sped outside, hoping that he would reach the hospital very soon.  
  
Rei layed his hand on kai's back, keeping him from falling. Max ran at the other side of Tyson followed by Kenny who could hardly keep up with them. Rain was still dripping from the trees and every now and then, the bladebreakers felt an icy chill in their neck. The birds were silent as they watched how the bladebreakers were running as hard as they could, not knowing why, not understanding what they were going trough.  
  
Finally, hours and hours later they could see their next destination. The town was dooming up out of the mist and they allready saw the hospital as soon as they walked into the quiet town. Most of the people were still sleeping but the hospital was open.  
  
The bladebreakers ran inside, making everyone else look at them. They ran towards a yawning docter who was getting ready to go home and stopped him in the hallway. "Please sir" panted Tyson "You have to help us" The doctor looked at Kai, who was pretty pale and nodded. He was clearly wanting to go home but he knew that he should help Kai.  
  
He led the bladebreakers towards a room and told Tyson to lay Kai in the bed. He was shocked when he saw his face. The boy was only 15 jears old and he looked terrible. "What happened to him?" asked the doctor. "That's a long story" said Tyson who was staring at kai's face.  
  
The doctor quikly pushed a button and a nurse came running in a few seconds later. She was shocked too and pressed her hand in front of her mouth. The doctor told her to go search for another doctor and said that he was going home. He said goodbye to the bladebreakers and ran away.  
  
Tyson growled a little, not understanding what he was going home for when his best friend was laying in the hospital but he just forgot it and decided to wait for the next doctor. He looked at kai and saw that he was having another bad dream, but he didn't wanna wake him up this time. He knew that Kai needed his rest.  
  
After a few minutes, another doctor came running in. He immediatly told the bladebreakers to go away and rolled Kai away on another bed to go do some tests, to see what's all wrong. Tyson still had to fill in some papers and then he would have to go to the hotel because the hospital was allready full with people who were wounded because of last nights snowstorm.  
  
When Tyson was all done, he just walked to the hotel, followed by his friends. He didn't say a word and just went to sleep immediatly, not wanting to talk about what happened, just wanting to go to the hospital again as fast as possible.  
  
The doctors were all getting worried about Kai. He had gone trough a lot and he was clearly abused by someone. They started to clean out his wounds and treated them as good as possible. They all did their best but they knew it was all up to kai. He needed the will to get trough this, if he didn't want too survive, all their work was for nothing and since he was abused, their hopes were not very high.  
  
..........................................  
  
The next day, Kai woke up again. The first thing he saw was a man with glasses and a hidious white coat. He saw some lights and blinked a few times, trying to get used to it. He looked to the bottle of water next to him and quikly grabbed it. He was very thirsty, and he was drink so fast that the water was running down his chin. The doctor saw this and quikly grabbed the bottle and gave Kai a glass. He smiled a bit while he was watching how Kai enjoyed the fresh water. When he was finished, the doctor put the glass away and sat himself next to kai.  
  
"Kai, can you please tell me what happened?" asked the doctor friendly. "We really have to know that" Kai suddenly turned the other way and stared at the closet in the corner of the room. "Ask my team" said kai and that was all that the doctor could get out of Kai. He left with a sigh, leaving Kai all alone in the room. Everything was white and Kai looked at himself to avoid all the whiteness. He saw that they had given them other cloaths. Hospital-cloaths. Kai sighed, he knew that they had all seen it. He was allready hoping to get out of there very soon.  
  
............................................................  
  
Weeks later, Kai was allmost ready to go, he had to stay in the hospital for one more day. His friends had visited him several times and they had allways brought him a present. Kai had acted more open to them then usual but he still found it very hard to do. Kai sighed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the last hours to pass by. It was all going very slow and Kai just played with his Dranzer a bit.  
  
Then suddenly, he heard a scream. "FIRE, FIRE!!!" Kai immediatly jumped out of his bed and wanted to get away until he saw several kids, sitting in the corner, scared and not able to move.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry people, i'm stopping here or the story will be over to soon.  
  
Please review, the sooner, the better, for you too, trust me 'grins'.  
  
Bye everybody ^^  
  
Oh and eum...for those who like yu-gi-oh too. I need reviews for my story: hidden scars. Wanna read it sometimes? Thx ^^ it's no Kai-torture but more...Ryou-torture. 


	12. Starless nights

Okay my little chickens, your reviews were great ! I love you all. (gives everyone a Kai-plushie) You make my day once again, now let's answer you all to make you satisfied, okay?  
  
Bloody Mary: So you have to keep it a secret? Aaaw man...I wanna know what it is! Tell me okay? Arigato ^^ And no, Tyson isn't a very good boy, he's just showing off ^^"  
  
MasterFranny: come on, breath, breath! My chickens have to live on...at least until this story is finished ^^  
  
Kai/Ray: is he gonna save the kids, that's the question. 'grins sadistically' I feel like adding another cliffie after this chapter....oh well, enjoy^^  
  
ChibiSmiles: Wow, you must be sooo lucky to travel so much. I'm so jealous but no, I have to stay home and write fics ...oh well, as long as I get reviews, you won't hear me complaining.  
  
Wo-ai-ni-Kai-Hiwatari: Bad suspense! You can't kill her. That's against the rules! Anyways, don't forget to breath ok? It's impossible to make everyone survive but the question is...will Kai survive?  
  
Star Twilight: You saw my earlier works? Terrible, isn't it! Lolz ^^ anyways, I'm not really sure if it's coming to a close but I can't go on like this forever. But as soon as this story is finished, I'll start another one^^ , and another one, and another one, as long as people review me, i won't give up, okay?  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Seems like a really cool closet to me ^^ but no...I don't need a thing, maybe some people who know very good Ryou-torture but you won't find them in your closet will you? ^^ what happened to my chickens? How should I know, is something wrong?  
  
Lychee fairy: No, it's not ending yet and besides, who told you Kai is gonna die? Well, I don't think he will, but off cours, how could I know right? 'grin'  
  
Kaiiko: isn't waiting terrible? I hate it too when i have to wait for other people to update, bwah!  
  
Devil_tiger: nop, no elektrocution here ^^ I have lots of yu-gi-oh stories, if you are interested^^ by the way, you should read yu-gi-oh stories, Ryou (de good Bakura) is so much easier to torture then kai. Because Ryou is so very fragile...but enough, this is beyblade so enjoy!  
  
Cosmo Kid: sorry but dreams never come true...not in my fics that is ^^ lolz, but about the kids...he might save them.  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: here is the update ^^ enjoy  
  
Nights Child: It won't be over very soon...I think ^^" anyways, does it hurt? Poor you! And you were flying? Good? Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Oh, and people? Do me a favor and go read the story Sapphire tears. It's a very good story about beyblade and I just don't understand why my friend gets so little reviews for it, so help her out, read her fantastic fic (it's in my favorites for sure) and give her the best review you have ever written, okay? Can you do that for me? You are very good chickens^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 12: starless nights  
  
.......................................  
  
Kai looked at the cowering children. They were trying to hide somewhere and their eyes were big with fear. There were so many of them. Most of them were teary-eyes, but only one kid was trying to protect them, trying to bring them to safety but he wasn't strong enough, and the children refused to go away from their safe spot.  
  
Kai stepped forward and grabbed the kids arm who refused. "Save the others first onegai" he said with concern in his eyes. Kai just nodded and grabbed towo kids by the arms. A third, he placed on his back. "By the way" yelled the kid "My name is Ariku!" Kai ignored him and tried to get out of the building as soon as possible. The fire was spreading fast but the entrance was still unharmed, allthough kai knew that it wouldn't last forever.  
  
Quikly, he brought the children outside and ran back to get more kids out of the fire. When he came back, he saw that Ariku was hugging one of the children who was crying his heart out. Apparently, his younger sister was allways with him and he was affraid that she might be sad about it. Right now, she was sitting at home, sleeping...  
  
Kai sighed and grabbed the boy's arm. He placed a girl on his shoulders and told her to grab his hair. Next, he grabbed two other boys with his free hand and pulled them with him again. He tried to get out as soon as possible but the fire was starting to destroy everything and it was hard to find some more room. But eventually, kai succeeded in bringing the children outside of the building.  
  
He wanted to run inside again but some people started to yell at him. "Don't go in again!" yelled a fireman. "You'll get yourself killed in there!" Kai just glared at him and ran in anyways. Some people were screaming after him and the parents of the children he allready rescued just watched how their hero was trying to save even more children.  
  
Ariku was surprised when he saw kai again. "Back again?" asked Ariku in disbelief. Kai just placed two smaller children on his shoulders and grabbed some more by the wrist. Clearly, this was hurting them but Kai had no choice. He ran towards the exit and had to avoid some burning trash here and there. But eventually, he made it outside again. The children ran to their parents and Kai turned around to face the fire again.  
  
He was trembling and coughing and he saw how some fireman ran towards him to stop him from going in. Kai fell to his knees and held his chest, he couldn't stop coughing. The smoke had filled his longs. A man layed a blanket on kai's shoulders and patted him on the shoulders "you are a hero kid" said the man and he looked at the building.  
  
Suddenly, some screams were heard and Kai jumped up again. He couldn't leave those children behind so he jumped over the fire and ran in again, holding his scarf in front of his mouth. When he finally got to Ariku again, he saw some kids were allready coughing badly so he took them first. He ripped his scarf to shreds and gave everyone a piece. Only he had nothing left. He took as many kids as he could and left Ariku with the last children. Ariku was shocked, he had never seen so much bravery in his entire life before. Kai was risking his life to save those children, and he didn't even know them.  
  
Ariku watched how Kai ran past the burning desks and rooms. He allways hoped to meet someone like that, but not in a place like this, not like this. Suddenly, the roof started to come down but Ariku tried to hold it back, protecting the children who were to affraid to even move away from the ceiling that was about to fall on top of them.  
  
Kai was able to bring those children outside too. They ran towards their parents and a few of them were taken care off by the firemen. Kai watched happily how the children cried happily and clinged to their parents. If only he had someone to do that with too. Kai's hair and face was full of ashes and hos clothes were black too. He searched support against the wall because he couldn't hold it any longer. He watched how the fire made a little kid jump out of the window and gasped when he saw her land.  
  
He inhaled deeply and ran inside again, he couldn't allow this to happen. People started to scream at kai, they couldn't let this happen but there was nothing they could do to stop him. Kai was being hit by little sparks all over and flinched with every burning feeling. Eventually, he reached his destination. He saw how Ariku was holding the ceiling back and tried to save the children but he also saw that he couldn't hold on much longer so he ran towards the children, brought them to another room and wanted to run back to help Ariku but it was too late.  
  
He heard a scream and saw how everything landed hard on Ariku who immediatly died from the pressure. Kai watched all this in disbelief. He wasn't able to move a muscle and he just watched at Ariku's eyes...lifeless and cold. All he wanted to do was save the children, why did it have to end this way?  
  
The flames set Ariku's body on fire and woke Kai up. He immediatly ran towards the children and tried to bring every single one to the exit. Something crashed behind him but he didn't pay any attention to it. He only tried to save the children. Eventually, he reached the exit and lead the children in the cold night.  
  
A few parents started to cry when they saw their children, they just couldn't belief they were saved. Some fathers hugged Kai and shook him hands, and even a mother started to give Kai kisses all over his black face.  
  
One couple came slowly towards Kai. Their face was emotionless but they looked as if they wanted to ask him something so kai turned their way. "Youngman, did you bring Ariku out here? Do you know that?" asked the father while holding the mother. Kai bowed his head and a few tears fell to the ground. "I couldn't save him" said Kai slowly "he died".  
  
Suddenly, the mother slapped him right in the face and kai fell to the floor. "YOU BRAT!" screamed the mother. "YOU SAVED ALL THOSE CHILDREN BUT YOU JUST LET ARIKU DIE?!?" She looked as if she could kill Kai any moment now. The father was shocked and held his wife back while apoligizing to kai.  
  
"It's nothing" said Kai. "Apparently, it is my fault." With this the mother calmed down and Kai just stood up and walked away, leaving the women behind, who was clearly sorry about her actions.  
  
Somewhere, behind a bush, Kai whiped away the sweat on his forehead and collapsed, tired because of the action and hurt because of the fire and the ashes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was it folks ^^  
  
Don't forget to read sapphire tears but first REVIEW!  
  
Thx chickies^^ 


	13. Searching for shelter

People, I have a small problem. We are going to move soon so this will be the last chapter i'll write for a while. I don't know when I will continue this, but the minut that I get the chance, I will. Trust me.  
  
To get this done fast, let's answer my dearest reviewers.  
  
Kai/Ray: Yeah, I know, I just HAD to involve the mother in some way, and it is a Kai-torture fic so...you see the result. Yes, isn't kai brave ^^ Exactly what I wanted.  
  
Chibi Kuroneko San: Wow, that's an original name, cool ^^ I love it. Wow, is it that good? I'm thrilled, thanks ^^ so, you wanna be a new chicken of my chicken-farm?  
  
Kaiiko: Well, here is one of my favorite chickens ^^ hello. Well, you can see what happens now, wanna kick the woman? You can do that if you want.  
  
Star Twillight: no words? Wow, thankie ^^ I'm truly flattered. Enjoy this chappie hun. And continue the flying lessons.  
  
Daaku: Well, hello there ^^ here is the update.  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: No more cliffies? But I like cliffies! Don't take my pleasure away! (anime fountain of tears)  
  
Bloody Mary: Maybe it was a little out of character, but was it that bad? I mean...I couldn't just let the kids die, could I? No, you should call it Fluffy ^^ the monster looks like a fluffy to me. Wait...what's a Mary-Sue again? ^^"  
  
Trinity-of-the-phoenix: Yeah, way the go, feel sorry for everyone. Lolz ^^ well, here's the update.  
  
Trunks: was it really that sad? Oh cool! Thanks a lot  
  
Devil-tiger: Wow, what an enthousiasm. Well...here it is, enjoy ^^"  
  
Kiina: eum...a new chicken eh? Cool ^^ Wow, you sure do review a lot..let's see...How did you miss this story? Probably because...eum...you know what, i don't know! Boring? What do you mean? Boring? Sorry but I can't let kenny rescue Kai, that's just so....weird and besides, no one really rescues Kai, but you'll see that. Nearly nobody is able to do what? Make everyone nice and friendly? Wahahaha ^^ just kidding. Ah, you liked it? Great! I'm sickminded too! I'm sorry but a dog will eat the chickens so you're still a chicken, just like everybody else, isn't that great?  
  
Lychee-Fairy: The meaning? There is no meaning, just wanted to make it sad. You're absolutely right, I wouldn't look behind bushes either, so the question is, will someone actually do find him?  
  
Okay, now on with the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 13: Searching shelter.  
  
.............................................  
  
Tyson was laying on his bed. He was staring at his beyblade with his own dragoon inside and he was having a big smile on his face. He was happy because tomorrow, kai was coming home. They would allow him to leave the hospital and boy, did they have a surprise for him. Just to make kai happy, they have been training the entire time that Kai was in the hospital and to be perfectly honest, they really have improved a lot.  
  
Rei was sitting boredly on the ground, staring at his feet, and his white socks. With a big yawn, he grabbed the remote that had been laying behind him and he turned on the television for the 15th time that day. The news was on, another boring program. Max suddenly jumped up behind Rei and sat happily next to him.  
  
Suddenly, Rei turned completely white, he really looked as if he had just seen a ghost. They were showing a building. It was on fire, flames everywhere. But Rei immediatly recognised it as the hospital where Kai was recovering. Soon enough, max understood this too and they both started to stare blankly at the screen, trying to hear what the reporter was saying.  
  
"Right now, the boy that has been recognised as Kai Hiwatari..." This is the moment that Rei and Max both gasped, finally drawing Tyson's attention. "already saved 12 children out of the burning hospital. People are trying to stop this brave youngman but he won't listen and just goes in over and over again. Apparently, this was one of the children that were here to recover from serious injuries."  
  
Suddenly, screams were heard and the camera pointed as fast as possible to a gray-haired boy who ran quikly outside of the burning building. He pushed some kids to their parents and dropped the ones that were on his shoulders. He blinked a few times, and finally fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He coughed a few times and turned around again. Determind to save the last children, he ran inside the building again. Challenging the raging fire.  
  
"Kai!" yelled the bladebreakers scared about their leader. Tyson jumped up without saying a word and quikly ran outside of the hotel, followed by his fellow teammates. They just couldn't believe that Kai was risking his life out there and he was doing this while they weren't even there to stop him.  
  
....................................................  
  
Kai coughed a few times. He was still unconcious but he knew very well where he was. For some reason, everything was clear. "Hello?" asked Kai to the darkness that was surrounding him. "Is anybody there?" asked Kai again but the dark curtains wouldn't move out of the way, and no light would appear. "Please don't leave me." Said Kai quietly. "not again". He sank to his knees and a few tears spilled on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, kai's eyes shot open and he welcomed the darkness of the night, lit up with stars. A few clouds were reflecting the light of the moon and suddenly made the world look angelic. Kai shook his head a little, trying to get rid of the dizzyness and stumbled over to a pool of water.  
  
His face wasn't very clear, but that was partially because of the black ashes that were covering him up completely. Kai had scratched himself a few times though, but this wasn't looking too bad. Kai sighed and gathered all of his strength. He didn't know where his team was so he just decided to go look for them. They should be here somewhere, in some kind of hotel.  
  
Kai walked along the road that suddenly looked endlessly and very empty. Normally, he would've liked this but right now, he was feeling empty too, very deep inside of him. The road was cold, and wet. Clouds were starting to gather and rain started to fall out of the sky. Every now and then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
Out of the distance, Kai saw two headlights coming after him and he stood still, trying to draw the driver's attention. But unfortunatly, the car just drove by, splashing mud all over Kai. He sighed again. He wondered how he looked like right now. Probably terrible. No wonder that no one wanted him in their car, he could get water all over the seats, or mud on the windows.  
  
Kai started to walk again while watching the lightning that was still litting up the sky. The storm was getting closer and the thunder was heard very clearly. The rain kept on falling as if it would never end again. Kai could see the water splash up on the road. He stood by and watched, how the streets filled up with water. He hoped that someone would find him before something terrible would happen.  
  
......................................................  
  
It started to rain but the bladebreakers wouldn't give up. They just had to find Kai. He was their teamleader. They needed him, as a leader and a friend. They arrived at the hospital and they saw many people watch at the building. A couple was crying, and a few mothers and fathers were holding their children deperatly while the building crashed.  
  
Everyone was soaked with rain but apparently, they would't leave. "Excuse me." Said Tyson to one couple that was holding their child happily in their arms. "Why are you all standing here?" The mother looked at Tyson with sad eyes. "Because we still haven't found, the savior of our children." Said the woman with sadness. "We know he isn't in the building but he can't be too far. We just want to thank him." With this, she turned around to her husband again, hugging him and their little daughter.  
  
Tyson was frozen solid. He couldn't move anymore. If Kai wasn't here, that meant he left again. He wasn't someone who would happily accept the hero- title, and he wouldn't stick around for thank you's either. But where could he be then? If he was nowhere to be found, where did he ran off too. Tyson just hoped he was okay.  
  
Rei suddenly ducked behind a bush and looked carefully at the ground. "Ashes" he said with a growl. "and a few footprints." He pointed at the muddy path besides the road. "And there, more footprints" Tyson yelled loudly and ran down the path, followed closely by Max and Rei.  
  
The rain was pooring down on them but they wouldn't give in. They feared the worst for Kai, who was probably still a bit weak. The rain could cause him to get ill again, and that was the last thing thay wanted to happen.  
  
.......................................  
  
Suddenly, the lightning struck a tree and kai jumped aside, spooked by the loud crash that was heard. He wanted to cry so badly, he just knew this wasn't going to end very well. Another crash was heard behind Kai and he started to run. Dark clouds were covering up all of the stars that were giving Kai a little bit light and soon, he was swallowed up by the darkness again.  
  
Kai didn't know what to do. He stared in the distance but he couldn't even spot the light of a house or car nearby. He just wanted to give up, he wanted it all to end. Kai just sat himself under a tree, that was holding bcak the rain. Not much, but enough for Kai. He saw how black water was running down his face. The ashes should all be gone by now. He just wished that he could lay down and sleep forever. He was just too tired.  
  
Lightning struck again, in a tree on the other side of the road. Kai wasn't spooked this time. He just watched at the burning flames that were soon killed easily by the water that was still pouring down. He layed himself on his back and closed his eyes. While feeling the rain that was dripping on his face, he silently fell asleep, not awear that his team, his friends, were calling out his name, trying to find him back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, what did you think? Please review my little chickens, then fly and bring the reviews to me.  
  
And remembern I won't update this story for a short while, but I will update ASAP, when we live in the other house, I hope that that will be soon. 


	14. Trough ash and flame one is reborn

Ya know what ? I think I can still write this chapter before we move but then it's really over for a while okay? Okay... i just wanted to start now because I have an idea... Okay, first, my beloved chickens. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten.  
  
MasterFranny: don't worry, he's not going to die, this story isn't over yet and so we can't loose our headcharacter now can we? A green egg is weird! How did that work out anyways? Well, let's torture Kai some more now okay?  
  
Trunks: okay, so you can still read this but after that, it's truly over for a few weeks ok?  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: first one question, when will you ever come on msn again? Is he going...to get a cold? - -"that's just wrong, a cold would be nothing ya know? " anyways, i'm not gonna do it that way, it would be way too crowdy.  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: so sad, you can't fly, it's truly sad (anime fountain of tears) I know, lots of work. They're chainging our rooms there entirely.  
  
Kaiiko: Yeah, they had to watched the news or else there would have been a problem in the further story right? They are going to find him very quik. Don't worry about it.  
  
Kai/Ray: well, this update may be sooner than expected but the next one won't come for a long time. And this time, I mean it!  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: I don't really like my new house, my parents own a tavern and you see, that's where we're going to have to live now. Isn't that terrible? "sniffle" now I'll never have the chance to sneak on the computer ever again. Anyways, I don't think you'll see that family again, people come and go but kai has to be followed, don't you agreed?  
  
Lychee fairy: It's kind of comfy, but my room isn't finished yet so I can't really say...Yeah, again, again and again. lolz I don't think I'll get him in a hospital anymore...let's see, where would I take him too...  
  
Bloody Mary: Ow, now I get it okay. Fluffy is a very good boy...could you make him kill my brother sometime?  
  
Mystical-tigercub: you can't eat chickens! ;; I would loose my reviewers! Don't!!! (cries)  
  
Devil-tiger: we didn't move yet but I'll update this chapter anyways, but after this, it'll be impossible to write another one. Aaaaw, you are so sweet yay! I'm mother hen (blush)  
  
Nights Child: a break you say? Ya know, he should have one shouldn't he? I'll add a break in it...but I don't really know where...Now, he's not having much luck lately, so you noticed? Good job! (sweatdrops)  
  
TYKA FOREVERMORE: okay then, how about my big chicken? Well? Waddaja think? Everybody has to be a chicken, but you can choose the colour yourselves...  
  
Pavchka: i'm glad you're back! And no, kai isn't gonna die, I don't know about the ending yet but i doubt it... Ow, that's what talons are stupid me!  
  
Gundam-Girl-duo: Too bad...panters eat chickens right? Aaaw man, i want chickens!  
  
Blader fairy everlasting: On my schoolcomputer? Impossible! Trust me on this.  
  
Daaku: okay, this is going to be the last update before we move so enjoy!  
  
Cho-Hakkai1: I'm glad you reviewed then. It's really nice of you and i'm allways happy with some reviews. Thanks for the compliment but this story is nothing compared to my own favorites  
  
Okay, that was all... I love you my chickens! No matter what colour your eggs are!  
  
chapter 14: trough ash and flame one is reborn  
  
...................................  
  
The streets were wet and the plants were soaked. There was no moon, no sun, there weren't even stars left. The clouds were covering everything in a dark shadow that looked like a thick fog, to far away to touch, but close enough to see it. The harsh silence was only broken by the loud bangs of thunder and the screaming voices of a little group called the bladebreakers, missing someone very important.  
  
Not very far away from there, a gray-haired boy was laying under a tree. His crimson eyes were closed but he was still breathing. He clenched his fists even though this was hard, he just tried to ignore the rain that looked like it would never stop again. Some petals of longforgotten flowers were blown on his face by the cold wind. Kai wanted to whipe them away but his arms were waying way too heavy to do this.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone crying out his name. He slightly turned his head to see a small group checking every bush there could be found besides the road. The rain didn't seem to botter them at all on their search. Kai let out a deep breath and stared at the sky again. It looked lifeless because the clouds were covering all but not even the greatest shadows can cover up the light forever.  
  
Kai was trembling. He wanted to yell back but he wasn't able to. His troath was dry and his mouth wouldn't work. He tried to stand up again, but failed. All his attempts to anything were failing. Kai felt completely helpless, as if he was a leaf, carried away by the wind, not able to control his own actions. If only they could hear him.  
  
Slowly, the bladebrakers were staring to get closer and closer while the wind kept blowing. No one noticed that the rain had almost stopped, and the lightning had vanished. The trees were starting to sway peacefully in the storm, covering up the streets with even more shadows, protectong ones.  
  
Rei looked really scared, he wasn't able to do a thing and this scared him more then anything in the world. He looked around very slowly, hoping to see just a glimps of his friend. While Tyson fell over in one of the bushes, making even more petals come loose from the purple flowers, Rei walked slowly to a turn somewhere on the road. He looked at the sky and saw that the rain would stop soon. This allready gave him some more hope.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the street and looked around him with his cateyes that were able to see clearly trough the darkest night in the heaviest storm. Suddenly, some flowerpetals flew towards him, making him look in the direction of a beatifull bush, covered in the most pretty flowers ever. Suddenly, he saw something laying under it, something that seemed familiar. Rei ran towards the bush while even more petals flew towards him. Rei gasped when he saw who was under the bush. "Guys!" yelled Rei "I found him!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but glare at Rei. His screams were causing him an even bigger headache. The wind stopped and the red flowers bowed to the shadows that were still protecting the streets. Rei grabbed kai's hands an tried to pull him on his feet but this seemed to be impossible.  
  
When Max and Tyson were there too, they immediatly lifted up Kai, with the help of Rei and walked back to the hospital. They had to get back to the hotel and this was the shortest road. Luckily, Kai hadn't run off very far an they were able to find him before something truly bad could happen. The rain stopped completely and the clouds were fading away, allowing the stars to shine brighter then ever, chasing most of the shadows away into the darkness.  
  
No one seemed to notice how suddenly, the bush was set on fire and the flowers withered away faster then the wind. A few seconds later, a beatifull red bird flew towards the sky, dissapearing as fast as it emerged.  
  
The hospital was burned down and since this was a very small town, it was the only one they could find so they had no other choice but to bring Kai to their hotel to make him feel all better. If they had found him a little later, Kai would have been frozen to the bone because of the rain and he was glad that they did find him.  
  
The streets were sparkling in every colour you could think of, because of the stars that were shining on the droplets of rain that were still covering up the road. A few birds were flying around in the night, chasing for a prey while the others were asleep.  
  
Soon enough, they came to the hospital where the people were still waiting for their hero to come back. They couldn't know it was all in vain. The bladebreakers sneaked behind the bushes, trying to avoid them to bring Kai as soon as possible in a nice warm bed back in their hotel.  
  
While the stars were starting to go out, the bladebreakers were able to see the rooftop of their hotel and they started running towards it, glad that they finally made it and worried about their friend. They ran inside, towards their room and they laid Kai on the bed. While Max took off kai's shoes Rei sat himself on his own bed, looking at Kai with eyes that were filled with sadness. "He's not a very lucky person huh?" said Rei more to himself then to his team. Everyone else just shook their heads, not able to say a thing about it.  
  
Tyson covered Kai up with the sheets and found that Kai was smiling at him. It was a rare-seen thing and Tyson blinked a few times. The smile didn't last for long, because soon, kai fell asleap, happy because they found him and happy because he didn't have to worry anymore. He was happy because he was safe now.  
  
Eeryone else started to yawn too and soon enough, they all crawled into their beds, hoping to get some more sleep before they had to leave again. The sun was almost coming up and everyone was just too tired to do anything else but sleep. Tyson closed the curtains and allowed himself to finally find some peace and quiet in a wellearned dreamless sleep.  
  
Max turned around a few more times and Tyson started to snore. Rei pulled the sheets up to his chin, happy because of the warming comfort of his bed. And Kai, was sleeping peacefully with his arms over his sheets and his head a little to the right while he started to talk in his sleep. "Thank you"  
  
Everyone happy now? This was truly the last chapter for now. No! The story isn't finished yet! Don't think that! Oh please don't. That wouldn't be nice. I'm just going to move, but you all know that huh chickens? But it became a little later then we first thought so i thought, why not? Huh? Enjoy my little chickens!  
  
Oh, and review okay? 


	15. A silent ending

I thought it was time to update this fic. I think this is gonna be the last chapter. I'm very sorry but I have other stories to continue to, and I recently got so many ideas that I can't find the time to do them all. So yeah, first, i should finish all of my fics and this is the first one that i'll work on.  
  
Lise-Lott humble: Yes, you are a very good little chicken, you really gonna read it right? Reminds me, she updated, and I forgot...AAAAAH! lolz, anyways hej dâ  
  
Kaiiko: I'm sure I don't have mor talent, it's the sumary, title and subject that draw the attention of people, believe me, that's how I look for good fics. I recently got into fics where Kaiba saves Joey, but that's another story...I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter.  
  
Trinity of the phoenix: Why would you listen to your sister? Just kick her off "evil smile" Chocolate eggs! Yay! Oh, and teh word is translated: studentcouncil...I think. Hahaha, cool nicknames  
  
Trunks: Hi jojo! And we still didn't move, wahahaha!  
  
Bloody Mary: Sorry, bad feeling won't come true becuz this is the last chapter. Oh, and my brother doesn't taste very good, I bit him once...yuck!  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: I'm not having fun moving, damn, I need to pack everything but we still don't know when we're going to move, yeah, when our rooms are ready, but when will that be? Last update!  
  
Libe: The bushes were supposed to be dranzer, being protective over his boss, but maybe it's not such a good idea, right?  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: No, i don't need anything, I have a big closet myself, full of fresh ideas every day! Arigato anyways.  
  
Dragon-girl 02: Yay! I'm not alone! Yay but how old are you? Because i'm 15 and I still like it, even though that's rare, especially for a girl.  
  
Lychee fairy: Dranzer was flying but he was in his blade, don't worry about it, it was a stupid idea. Well, the fic will stop here so he won't be in anymore pain, I'm sorry but I have to continue and finish everything! I have to many unfinished story's.  
  
Masterfranny: Well, it will stop now, i'm sorry if it's unfair. OO you eat your eggs in cakes? You're not a very good mother to your little chicks are ya? Ow, and thanks a lot for all of your compliments  
  
TYKA FOREVERMORE: You forget that I have those persons in my power, not you! Wahahaha!  
  
Devil-tiger: yay, a multicouloured spotted chick...I think. Yay! How cute Strange friend if he said that, but oh well...  
  
Wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari: Most people write even shorter reviews then that, or they only write : good or somethig so i'm allways very happy with yur reviews, believe me.  
  
A silent ending ...........................  
  
The next morning evryone woke up at the same time, only Kai had woken up much earlier. Apparently, he was feeling much better now. He looked up quikly when the rest of teh bladebreakers came down the stairs yawning terribly. He stopped petting the cat of the hotel and smiled happily at his team. He finally learned that he could trust them with all his heart and that they would never betray him.  
  
Kia wished that he had realized this before all the victims were made, before tala died, before Anatsaku died. He wished that he had been more friendly to the people he had left behind, that he had trusted them like they trusted him. But he would never make that same mistake again.  
  
Kai sat himself with the rest at the table and for once, he was mixed up in the conversation. No one could stop smiling that morning because they knew that Kai finally learned how to trust them. They had to do a lot to reach their goal but it was worth it for just seeig that happy smile on his face and his eyes full of fire again.  
  
When the breakfast was brought to them, they all enjoyed their meals, happy that they didn't have to worry for something for once, all they would have to do was win the worldchampionship and with a team that trusted each other completely, this couldn't be much of a problem.  
  
When everyone but Tyson finished eating, Kai walked oer to the window to look outside. He saw how the birds were happily flying in the trees to sing their fabulous songs. He saw the high miuntains, covered in mist on the top, with a little snow as if it was a giant icecream with whipped cream at the top. He saw how several children were allready awake to play soccer in their yard and he saw how the sunrays were covering everything in a bright light, to make up for the rain of last night.  
  
Someone layed a hand on kai's shoulder and he didn't flinch, he just turned happil around to face Rei, who looked outside to. He too realized how beatifull the day was and he started to whistle.  
  
Soon enough, everyone was finished to face another day. They thought they could handle everyhting and they grabbed their bags. Suddenly, kai hugged Tyson, followed by Rei and after that Max. Everyone was surprised at first but after this, they returned the hug in a groupshug.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
ok, this was the end folks, thanks everyone for reviewing so often and giving me so much inspiration to finish this fic. With this chapter, I might get 200 reviews, so thank you all. Arigato nasai!  
  
Oh, and even though this is the last chapter, please review?  
  
Bye my little chickens, and remeber, I have other fics too where you can be my chicken 


End file.
